Aprendiz de feiticeiro
by DreamerSoul
Summary: O jovem Arthur, filho da rainha Gwen e do rei Arthur, descobre que possui magia. Numa Camelot onde a magia é proibida, o príncipe decide procurar a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo: o maior mago de todos os tempos, Merlin.
1. Merlin

—Nós-vamos-ser-pegos-nós-vamos-ser-pegos-nós-vamos -ser-pegos — repetia o jovem ao lado de Arthur.

—Dá para parar de ser tão covarde, Bern? Sinceramente, você é o servo mais inútil que eu podia ter arranjado! —reclamou Arthur.

O príncipe deu passos silenciosos e observou a entrada da biblioteca real.

—Mas será que esse infeliz nunca sai daí? —reclamou vendo o idoso bibliotecário.

—Dizem que ele já era velho na época do seu pai, não tenho certeza que ele pode se mover daí!

Arthur olhou o servo como se ele sempre viesse com ideias absurdas:

—É lógico que ele tem que sair daí de vez em quando! Mas, tudo bem, não podemos deixar passar essa chance. Já deu muito trabalho chegar até aqui sem nenhum dos guardas nos verem. Não podemos perder essa oportunidade — e, pronunciando uma palavra que Bern não foi capaz de ouvir, os olhos de Arthur ganharam uma cor alaranjada e o bibliotecário pareceu ter sido dominado por um sono incontrolável. Caiu em cima dos livros que lia e iniciou um ronco alto.

—Ele-usou-magia-nós-vamos-morrer-ele-usou-magia-nó s-vamos-morrer-ele-usou-magia-nós-vamos-morrer — começou a balbuciar Bern, em pânico.

Arthur o puxou pelos ombros e o empurrou para dentro da biblioteca:

—Ele não vai acordar cedo, mas ande logo! Ajude-me a procurar o que viemos buscar!

Bern e Arthur meteram-se no meio das estantes e começaram a procurar. Mas, logo o servo voltou ao encalço de Arthur:

—Senhor, sinceramente, mesmo que a existência do mago Emrys não seja uma lenda, seria absurdo pensar que ele vivia em Camelot. Ainda por cima que teria acesso aos arquivos reais!

—Eu sei que é um tiro no escuro—disse, pensativo: —Mas, é a única coisa que eu consigo pensar em tentar por aqui. De qualquer maneira, se eu não encontrar nada, vamos até a floresta procurar por druidas!

—O QUE?

—Shiu! Não podemos ser pegos! —reclamou dando um tapa na nuca de Bern.

—Ai! Senhor, dizem que os druidas sumiram desde antes de nascermos! Não seria tarefa fácil encontrar com um deles. Além do que, mesmo que fosse, seria completamente insano!

Mas, Arthur já não prestava mais atenção ao servo. Seu olhar foi atraído por um livro na estante. Teve uma estranha sensação sobre ele, puxou-o, mas ao invés de retirá-lo da estante, a parede se moveu revelando, do outro lado, uma pequena câmara.

O príncipe entrou, seguido de seu servo.

—E o que acha disso, heim, Bern?

As estantes, muito mais antigas que as da biblioteca, estavam cobertas por teias de aranhas. Podia-se perceber alguns livros e frascos, mas antes que pudessem tocar em qualquer coisa, ouviram um som de algo se chocando.

Arthur desviou seu olhar em busca do que fazia aquele som e notou uma caixa de couro que se balançava de um lado para o outro. O olhar de empolgação do príncipe cruzou com o olhar de espanto de Bern.

—Senhor, eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia!

—Dá para parar de ser pessimista o tempo inteiro? — pediu, avançando para abrir a caixa.

—Não sou só eu quem diz isso! Veja! —apontou ele, havia um bilhete aproximo à caixa, devia ter-se desprendido de tanto que ela balançava de um lado para o outro.

O bilhete parecia ter quase duas décadas, a julgar pelo seu estado. Numa letra fina podia-se ler: "Não abra, goblin preso!".

Arthur deu quatro batidas na caixa:

—Ei! Goblin! Está me ouvindo?

Bern girou os olhos, pensando que seu senhor perdera o juízo de vez:

—Estou preso! — respondeu a voz que vinha de dentro da caixa.

—Goblin, você conhece um homem chamado Emrys?

A goblin parou de balançar a caixa:

—Sim. Se me tirar daqui conto tudo o que quiser!

—Eu não vou te tirar daí!

—Então eu não vou te contar nada!

—Então eu vou afundar essa caixa no lago, o que acha?

—Rá! Isso jamais me mataria! Vamos, manterei a minha palavra. Liberte-me!

Arthur se agachou do lado da caixa.

—Senhor! Não faça isso! —gemeu Bern, mas ao invés de abrir a caixa, o príncipe a pegou nas mãos e começou a chacoalhá-la:

—Vamos! Me conte! Me conte tudo! Me conte onde eu posso encontrá-lo!

Depois de um tempo e de muitas possíveis contusões, o goblin começou a espernear e a choramingar:

—Está bem! Está bem! Pare com isso!

Arthur colocou a caixa de volta no chão:

—Emrys é o nome dele ligado à magia, mas aqui na corte ele usava outro nome.

—Qual nome?

—Merlin.

—Hum... Nunca ouvi falar.

—Isso não é problema meu! Se não vai me libertar me deixe em paz!

—Tenho mais uma pergunta para você, goblin!

—Azar o seu! Não vou falar mais nada!

Arthur deu um pontapé na caixa e puderam ouvir um gemido de dor.

—Esses livros, essa câmara... Eram de Emrys?

—Não — respondeu choramingando. —Ele veio aqui uma vez e me libertou, por isso o conheci. Mas, esses livros são de antes do tempo dele. Você devia seguir o exemplo dele e me libertar também!

Arthur deu uma risadinha de desdém e apanhou o bilhete.

—Vamos — disse para Bern, e ambos saíram da câmara.

Indo direto até o bibliotecário, o príncipe desfez a magia e o homem começou a acordar. Colocou o bilhete na frente dele:

—Você conhece a caligrafia de muita gente do reino, não?

Ainda um pouco sonolento, sem imaginar de onde o príncipe havia surgido, abaixou o olhar para o bilhete:

—Sim, sim, meu senhor. E esta caligrafia eu conheço muitíssimo bem!

—É mesmo?! A quem pertence?

—Pertence a Gaius!

.o.

—Senhor, eu não acho que foi sábio mostrar para aquele homem um papel escrito 'goblin'!

—Bem, então da próxima vez, ao invés de me criticar tenha uma ideia melhor! — retrucou, subindo as escadas para a casa de Gaius.

Deu duas batidas fortes na porta. Após algum tempo, um idoso de mais de noventa anos abriu a porta. Um pouco corcunda e andando com o auxílio de um cajado, elevou os olhos azuis para Arthur e abriu caminho para que entrassem:

—Senhor, à que devo a honra da sua visita?

Há até poucos anos ele ainda era o curandeiro pessoal da Rainha e do príncipe. Entretanto, com o avançar da idade, até mesmo manter poucos pacientes parecia uma tarefa árdua. Aposentou-se, mas ainda fazia um ou outro atendimento quando o diagnóstico parecia impossível para qualquer outro curandeiro da corte.

—Fico feliz em vê-lo bem, Gaius! —disse Arthur, entrando naquela pequena casa. Bern veio logo atrás e fechou a porta para eles.

Gaius se sentou, nas quase duas décadas que se passaram após a morte do rei Arthur aquele lugar não mudara quase nada. Era quase como se o idoso ainda esperasse que Merlin entrasse por aquela porta a qualquer momento. Observou Arthur e seu servo. Sorriu: ambos lhe lembraram de quando o rei ainda era vivo, quando ainda tinha ao seu lado seu fiel servo...

—Gaius, vim lhe fazer uma pergunta, porque você conhece muita gente nesse reino, não?

—Sim, conheço.

—Você já ouviu falar de um homem chamado Merlin?

Gaius riu:

—É evidente. Ele morou comigo por muitos anos, na época em que ele servia ao seu pai.

—O que?

—Merlin era servo do rei.

Parecia que Arthur não esperava aquilo.

—O que houve? Porque quer saber de Merlin?

—Ah, eu... Eu estava apenas reunindo informações sobre o meu pai, você sabe...

Aquela desculpa parecia não ter convencido o idoso. Mas, não insistiu, esperando que Arthur lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa.

—Gaius, você sabe onde eu posso encontrar Merlin?

—Hum... Sinto muito, Arthur. Sinceramente, eu mesmo gostaria de saber onde ele está.

—Mas, quando foi que o viu pela última vez?

—Há alguns meses ele veio me visitar. Ele volta de vez em quando para Camelot. Mas, creio que dessa vez ele poderá demorar muito para retornar. Ele não mora mais aqui há muitos anos. Você ainda nem era nascido quando ele saiu dessa casa. Poucas semanas após a morte do seu pai, a Rainha requisitou que os serviços de Merlin fossem prestados em outros lugares do reino. Creio que, se alguém sabe onde Merlin está, essa pessoa é a sua mãe.

.o.

—Eu não preciso repetir o quanto essa ideia é ruim, não é?

—Bern, se eu ouvir mais uma opinião pessimista sua, juro que te faço voltar para o palácio e venho sozinho!

Era noite e ambos andavam a cavalo pela floresta.

—E você não vai dizer onde estamos indo, não é?

—Você sabe onde estamos indo. Não posso perguntar para a minha mãe sobre Merlin. Então só há uma maneira de eu encontrar este homem!

—Ok, eu sei que estamos indo atrás dos druidas, mas como você sabe onde encontrá-los?

—Apenas me siga!

A postura de Arthur era capaz de enganar Bern. A verdade é que ele não tinha muita certeza de onde encontrar os druidas. Mas, sabia que se conseguisse se afastar o suficiente do reino acabaria encontrando, ao menos, alguma pista.

Quando se afastaram o suficiente, decidiram acampar. Ambos estavam ansiosos e não sentiam vontade de dormir. Diferente dos cavalos, que adormeceram quase em seguida.

Em volta da fogueira que Bern acabara de acender, Arthur parecia pensativo:

—Sabe, não vai ser pra sempre assim.

—O que, senhor?

—Mágica ser proibida. Vai chegar o dia em que ela será permitida novamente.

—É possível, meu senhor.

—Quando eu for Rei, eu vou permitir que a mágica retorne. Mas, até lá, eu preciso saber como controlar, ninguém pode descobrir.

—Desde quando você sabe que tem isso, Arthur?

—"Isso"?

—É, mágica.

—Não vi você reclamando da minha mágica no dia em que eu te salvei.

—É claro, não senhor!

Eles ficaram quieto um tempo, depois Arthur contou:

—Faz alguns anos que eu percebi. Coisas estranhas aconteciam à minha volta. Quando eu notei que aconteciam por minha causa, consegui diminuir as ocorrências, mas mesmo assim...

—Na noite de ano novo...

—É.

Aquecidos em volta do fogo, os dois se esticaram sobre a grama.

—É por isso que eu preciso encontrar Merlin—continuou Arthur, finalizando aquela conversa.

O tempo fazia-se de preguiçoso e passava devagar. O príncipe não conseguia dormir, então passou a observar as folhas nas copas das árvores se movendo pela intervenção do vento.

Ouviu um estalo baixo. Ergueu-se silenciosamente e cutucou Bern para que acordasse. Fez sinal para que ficasse em silêncio. Ambos pegaram suas espadas. Alguém se aproximava...

Seis homens caminharam até eles e os rodearam.

—Quem são vocês? São druidas? —perguntou Arthur.

Era difícil ter certeza quando olhava para eles. Sempre que ouvira falar de druidas entendera que era um povo benéfico e pacífico. Imaginava em sua mente pessoas de roupas com cores suaves e limpas, famílias que acampavam a beira de rios e lagos, rostos amigáveis...

Aqueles homens mostravam marcas de ferimentos de batalhas. Suas roupas negras pareciam tentar escondê-los dentro da escuridão da noite e suas expressões mais se assemelhava mais a uma maldade irônica, que a tranquila benevolência.

Os dois rapazes não se sentiram seguros para soltar suas espadas.

—Diga o seu nome, rapaz! —ordenou um dos homens.

—Eu sou Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de Camelot! Ordeno que respondam à minha pergunta!

Os homens se entreolharam e riram. Arthur lançou um olhar para Bern: ambos teriam que lutar por suas vidas. O servo segurou firme a sua espada, criando uma coragem que nunca antes imaginou possuir. Os dois amigos gritaram e avançaram no primeiro homem que os encarara, mas o fio de suas espadas sequer chegou a se aproximar dele. O cabo de ambas as espadas queimou e eles não tiveram escolha senão largá-las.

Os olhos de Arthur tomaram uma cor alaranjada e, através de magia, ele pôde empurrar dois deles para trás. Pôde perceber que os outros quatro ficaram alarmados e imediatamente sentiu algo se chocar contra sua cabeça. Tanto Arthur quanto Bern desmaiaram sem sequer saber o que os atingira.

.o.

—Eu digo que devemos pedir um resgate para Camelot.

—Resgate? Você é estúpido? Estamos com o filho da Rainha! Podemos fazer Camelot inteira se render a nós!

Arthur entreabriu os olhos. Tanto ele quanto Bern, já acordado há algum tempo, estavam em uma cela. Não conseguia identificar aquele tipo de construção.

—Eu acordei pouco antes de nos jogarem aqui—cochichou Bern para Arthur, quando percebeu que este acordava.

—Onde estamos?

—Numa espécie de caverna. Mas, não sei onde. Já era dia, disso eu sei. Podem nos ter levado para bem longe de Camelot!

—O que eles estão discutindo?

—O que vão fazer com você...

Eles ficaram muito quietos para tentar ouvir as vozes que vinham do estreito corredor.

—Esse é o trunfo que precisávamos para vencer essa guerra! Vamos esperar uma semana e reunir forçar. Precisamos avisar a todos os nossos! Quando Camelot cair, o caminho para conquistar os outros reinos será fácil. Logo teremos apenas druidas da nossa estirpe no trono de todos os cinco rein... —mas o homem parecia não ter tido tempo de terminar sua sentença. Houve um estrondo e a terra tremeu: vários gritos surgiram. Em seguida, silêncio...

Arthur e Bern ficaram em pé. Seus ouvidos deixavam claro que alguém se aproximava. Logo, um homem apareceu pelo corredor: alto e meio magricela, orelhas grandes que saltavam para fora do cabelo curto, a sua pele branca contrastava com o negro dos seus cabelos e seus olhos azuis carregavam o peso dos invernos que vira, mesmo que sua aparência enganasse sua idade. O homem interrompeu o seu passo quando viu a imagem do jovem príncipe dentro da cela, era como se visse um fantasma à sua frente.

—Sou Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de Camelot! —anunciou Arthur. —Ordeno que me liberte desta cela neste instante!

O homem abriu um sorriso incontido enquanto tirava duas peças de metal do bolso:

—Sem nem um "por favor", e aposto que depois sem um "obrigado"—agachou na frente da porta e começou a tentar abri-la, lançou um olhar para Bern e completou: —E você tem que aguentar isso todo o dia, não é?

—Como você sabe? —perguntou o servo, mas quando percebeu o olhar de confusão e repreensão em Arthur, retrucou: — Quero dizer... Que quer dizer com isso?

O homem abriu a cela e falou:

—Vamos logo, não vamos querer abusar demais da boa sorte.

Arthur e Bern saíram rápido da cela e seguiram aquela pessoa pelo corredor estreito. Quando chegaram na câmara maior, perceberam que aqueles que os aprisionaram foram atingidos por partes do teto da caverna que se soltaram sobre eles durante o terremoto. Andaram a passos rápidos e logo viram a luz do dia. Três cavalos os esperavam do lado de fora. Eles montaram e o homem os conduziu a até uma distância segura.

—Você é um druida? —perguntou Bern, Arthur lançou um olhar repreensivo para que se calasse.

—Eu? Não.

—Mas, você usou magia lá, não usou? —insistiu o servo, passando por cima da ordem do príncipe.

—Porque pensa isso?

—Você causou o terremoto, não foi?

—Foi apenas sorte.

Arthur interferiu:

—Mas, você foi lá especificamente para nos salvar! Senão porque teria dois cavalos a mais?

—Não pense que esses cavalos ficarão com vocês! Eles são meus, eu estava viajando para vendê-los em um vilarejo quando vi vocês sendo carregados para aquela caverna. Eu vi que tinha chances de entrar lá, então, por sorte daquele terremoto, consegui resgatar vocês.

—E o que pretende?

—O que parece? Estou levando vocês de volta para Camelot! Aqui não é lugar para um príncipe.

—Agradeço a sua ajuda, mas daqui farei o meu caminho! Procuro por druidas, você sabe onde posso encontrá-los?

O homem o olhou concentrado e respondeu:

—Errado, você vai voltar para Camelot. Gwe... A Rainha deve estar muito preocupada com o seu desaparecimento.

—Então aqui me despeço! Já disse que faço o meu caminho!

—Não sobre os meus cavalos—argumentou o desconhecido.

—Ótimo, é ouro que você quer pelos cavalos? —perguntou, atirando um saco farto de moedas, mas o homem assim que o apanhou os atirou de volta para o príncipe.

—O que você quer com os druidas?

—Isso diz respeito apenas a mim e ao povo da magia!

—Você parece determinado.

—E estou!

—É mesmo um cabeça dura! —disse rindo, ajeitou rapidamente o lenço vermelho que envolvia o seu pescoço e, antes que Arthur tivesse tempo de se ofender com a provocação, continuou: — Tudo bem. Tem um acampamento aqui perto. Eu levo vocês até lá. É melhor do que viajarem sozinhos. Essas terras não são mais seguras como antigamente.

Arthur fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, satisfeito:

—Será amplamente recompensado!

—Não estou interessado em recompensas.

O príncipe o observou com estranhamento e surpresa. Nunca conhecera uma pessoa como aquela e notou que ainda não sabia sequer o seu nome:

—Como se chama?

—Meu nome é Merlin.


	2. Encontro

Merlin andou com seu cavalo, mas logo teve que puxar as rédeas, pois nenhum dos dois os seguira:

—O que foi? Você não estava ansioso para encontrar com os druidas, Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de Camelot? —perguntou o mago, pronunciando aquele nome com orgulho, carregado de sentimentos misturados e confusos que beiravam a tristeza e a saudade.

Bern não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas desviava o olhar de Arthur para Merlin, de Merlin para Arthur. Em poucos segundos, Arthur conseguiu driblar a própria surpresa e disfarçar:

—Vamos acampar por hoje! Na verdade meu servo precisa descansar!

—Eu não precis... —e ao perceber o olhar de Arthur. —Sim! Preciso descansar.

Merlin riu e murmurou consigo:

—É sempre cansativo servir um Pendragon—e desceu do cavalo.

Bern começou a juntar gravetos para acender uma lareira

—Eu faço isso, descanse—disse Merlin, tomando aquela tarefa para si com uma alegria que não experimentava há muito tempo.

Arthur se sentou, pensando em como poderia abordar o assunto que queria. O mago logo pousou os gavetos no chão e começou a construir uma pequena fogueira. Enquanto isso teve a chance de observar o jovem príncipe. Achou-o muito parecido com o pai. Agora notava as poucas diferenças: seu cabelo não era tão loiro, puxava para o castanho claro, assim como os seus olhos. Mas, a maneira de falar, a voz, a postura com a qual andava e cavalgava eram idênticas às do falecido Rei.

Um pouco desabituado em acender o fogo sem magia, teve alguma dificuldade e se lembrou de quando Arthur, próximo da morte, sugeriu que acendesse usando magia...

—Então, —começou Merlin, tentando afastar um pouco aquela lembranças. Porque o tempo pode curar qualquer ferida, mas faz desgraças quando o assunto é saudade... —o que aconteceu para vocês precisarem procurar os druidas?

Bern encarou Arthur em pânico. Completamente controlado, o jovem começou:

—Qual a sua opinião sobre magia?

—É proibida em Camelot.

—Isso não é uma opinião, é uma informação.

—O melhor que posso dizer, já que a opinião de uma pessoa comum como eu não deve ter importância.

—Se não tivesse importância eu não perguntaria.

—Se quer saber sobre os druidas que irá conhecer, são um povo pacífico.

Arthur não esperava que Merlin articulasse tão bem suas saídas e Merlin não esperava que Arthur fosse tão astuto em suas perguntas e argumentações. Puxou essa parte de Gwen, ele imaginou.

Para o jovem Pendragon aquele era o momento em que tudo poderia mudar. Não parecia ser fácil tirar respostas daquele homem. Decidiu alterar o rumo da conversa:

—Merlin, você foi servo do meu pai, não é?

O mago parecia surpreso. Há anos, quando o pequeno príncipe nasceu, ele mesmo decidiu com Gwen que qualquer coisa que relacionasse Merlin e o Rei seria deixada fora de questão, no dia em que o maior mago de todos os tempos e a Rainha decidiram juntos os rumos do futuro de Camelot.

—Quem te contou isso?

—Gaius.

—Gaius! —percebeu. Fazia sentido, devia ter cometido um deslize em avisá-lo. Ou após tantos anos, o curandeiro podia imaginar que não havia mais importância dizer. —Bem, sim, eu fui servo do seu pai por muitos anos. Desde a nossa juventude até o dia em que ele se foi.

—Em Camlann.

Merlin se sentiu incomodado e sentiu uma onda de tristeza ao ouvir aquele nome. Mesmo assim, retornou com um sorriso gentil:

—Sim, em Camlann—e moveu alguns gravetos na fogueira para alimentar o fogo.

—Você pode me contar como foi? Como foi a batalha em Camlann?

O mago ergueu as sobrancelhas:

—Talvez um dos cavaleiros possa te explicar melhor. Eu sempre segui o seu pai, mas eles atuaram ao lado dele na batalha.

Arthur abaixou o olhar. Nada daquilo estava funcionando... Queria que Merlin revelasse que possui mágica, mas parecia agora que ele nunca iria fazê-lo. O mago continuou:

—Mas, eu posso te contar que o seu pai foi sempre o mais corajoso e forte guerreiro que eu já conheci. Ele foi um grande homem, um grande amigo e um grande Rei, para toda a Camelot. Ele sempre se sentia responsável por todos e sempre fazia de tudo para que todos estivessem protegidos e felizes. Seu pai não foi só um rei para um reino. Ele foi o Rei para o reino.

Merlin percebeu que surpreendeu o rapaz. Imaginou que talvez as pessoas não conversassem sobre Arthur com ele.

—E... O meu pai sabia sobre você? —abordou Arthur.

—Sabia sobre o que?

—Que você tem mágica.

—Aquele terremoto foi realmente...

—Não precisa mentir. Eu sei que você é Emrys. O grande mago que derrotou os saxões na batalha de Camlann.

—Você está enganado.

—Não estou, o goblin me contou!

—O goblin? Que goblin?

—Aquele que está preso na biblioteca real.

Merlin riu. Fazia tantos anos...

—Ninguém nunca te disse que não deve se confiar nos goblins?

—Aquele bicho era para não existir! Então eu sei que você é Emrys! Ele me disse o seu nome: Merlin, mesmo eu sem saber que esse nome existia! Eu só conhecia a lenda!

—Lenda? —perguntou, um pouco pasmo com aquilo tudo.

—Sim! De Emrys!

Por mais que Kilgahrrah, o dragão, tivesse dito que seus feitos ficariam na memória dos homens por muitos anos, não imaginava que chegaria a se tornar uma lenda.

Sem confirmar sua identidade, insistiu:

—Então, você estava procurando os druidas porque precisa de mágica. O que aconteceu?

Arthur se levantou, fechou as duas mãos e balbuciou algo, seus olhos ganharam um rápido flash de uma cor alaranjada e ele abriu as mãos: uma pequena borboleta surgida do nada, saiu da sua palma e voou livremente para longe dali:

—Eu sou Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de Camelot. E eu tenho mágica.

Antes que Merlin pudesse expressar alguma surpresa, seus sentidos perceberam algo se aproximando há poucos metros dali. Usou sua mágica e percebeu os cavaleiros que se aproximavam

—O que foi? —perguntou Bern.

—São cavaleiros. Devem estar procurando por você—disse olhando para Arthur.

—Vamos fugir! Eu não posso voltar agora!

—Não, Arthur. Você volta agora. Se formos até os druidas os cavaleiros seguirão o nosso rastro. O acampamento será atacado por eles.

—Eu não quero saber dos druidas! Eu queria encontrar você! Você precisa me ajudar com essa mágica! O que eu faço?!

—Eu vou ajudar você. Mas, esse lugar não é seguro. Eu te peço, volte para Camelot. Eu prometo que volto para ajudar você!

Arthur afirmou com a cabeça concordando. Merlin aproveitou para chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros. Logo Sir Percival o viu e cavalgou, liderando outros três cavaleiros, até a sua direção:

—Acho que vocês estão procurando por esses dois, Sir Percival.

—Merlin! Como vai? Faz anos que eu não o vejo! Como os encontrou? —surpreendeu-se Percival, dando tapa em seu ombro, um tapa gentil do ponto de vista de um cavaleiro, uma brutalidade do ponto de vista do mago.

Massageando o ombro, ele respondeu:

—Eles estavam perdidos. Eu os levava de volta para Camelot.

—A Rainha ficará satisfeita! —afirmou e estapeou o ombro de Merlin novamente e ele apenas se perguntou por que era aquele tipo de 'recompensa' que sempre ganhava quando estava perto dos cavaleiros.

O príncipe e seu servo se levantaram, já montando nos cavalos. Percival se despediu:

—Merlin, é incrível, você não envelheceu um único dia desde a última vez em que eu te vi!

—Tenho certeza que envelheci, Sir Percival—disse sem se dar conta da sua aparência, mas tendo a certeza do peso que os anos adicionaram ao seu coração.

Os cavaleiros e os dois rapazes se distanciaram deixando o mago para trás. Arthur olhou algumas vezes para trás com expectativa e encontrou o olhar confortador de Merlin.


	3. No reflexo da água

Arthur empurrou o seu adversário para trás com um chute e avançou com a espada. O cavaleiro caiu no chão, mas foi capaz de girar seu corpo e se levantar, surpreendendo o príncipe, que foi puxado pelo braço e quase golpeado se não tivesse tido o rápido reflexo de agachar-se e, com o auxílio do impulso das próprias pernas, avançou com a cabeça no peito do cavaleiro, que cambaleou para trás, dando tempo para Arthur rodar sua espada e, em posição de ataque, avançar a lâmina no pescoço do homem. Mas, parou no meio do caminho.

Sir Lion tirou o capacete, vencido. Os outros cavaleiros aplaudiram.

—O seu avanço é surpreendente, meu senhor! —disse Lion com alegria no olhar e um sorriso que só um professor orgulhoso é capaz de dar.

—Só porque me ensinou bem, Sir Lion.

O rapaz desfrutava de um dos únicos momentos em que conseguia deixar de estar preocupado. Nos treinos ele conseguia se desligar completamente da magia. E jamais a usou em seu benefício naquelas ocasiões.

Bern seguiu o príncipe pelo pátio de treino até a tenda, onde começou a ajudá-lo a despir sua armadura:

—Senhor, durante a sua luta eu me distanciei por um instante, pois percebi um diferente movimento.

—Que movimento?

—Nas janelas do palácio, vi Gaius.

—Gaius andando pelo palácio? Será que alguém está mal?

—Ou... —sugeriu, com uma expressão marota.

—Merlin! Você o viu? Ele está no reino?

Fazia quase duas semanas desde o seu encontro na floresta. Já começava a perder as esperanças de que o mago viria por ele.

—Eu não tenho certeza, senhor.

—Então vamos procurá-lo! —disse animado.

Ambos saíram da tenda apressados e foram para o local onde Bern imaginou ter visto Gaius. A partir dali, começaram a perambular, esperando encontrar qualquer pista.

Já quase desistiam quando Arthur teve uma estranha sensação. Logo, num corredor mal iluminado pela ausência de janelas, ouviram passos se aproximando à sua frente. O príncipe puxou Bern para trás de uma coluna e os dois viram Merlin passar.

—Mas, você não queria falar com ele? —perguntou o servo, como que querendo explicações.

—Shiu! Quero ver aonde ele vai! —disse, puxando-o para que seguissem o mago em silêncio.

Eles o seguiram. Passaram por vários corredores e, quando ultrapassavam algum em que havia guardas, procuravam agir com naturalidade. Depois de um tempo, começaram a estranhar: Merlin não ia para nenhum dos locais mais públicos do palácio. Ele se dirigia para as alcovas e aposentos reais. Viram-no parar diante de uma porta, ele abriu a porta e logo se deu conta, como de costume, esquecera-se de bater na porta:

—Ah, desculpe Gwen, eu esqueci de...

—Bater na porta? —perguntou ela rindo, e indo na direção dele. Ela terminou de abrir a porta e deu um abraço nele ali mesmo no corredor. —Que bom te ver Merlin. Vamos, entre.

O mago entrou e fechou a porta. Bern olhou para o príncipe com expressão de escândalo público.

—Não me olhe com essa cara de imbecil! Vamos! —repreendeu-o aos cochichos, dando-lhe um irritado tapa na cabeça.

—Vamos aonde? —murmurou gemendo.

Arthur não respondeu, fez a curva para entrar no corredor onde ficava a porta da alcova da sua mãe. Fitou o tricô e seus olhos tomaram uma coloração alaranjada: o trinco abriu-se silenciosamente e a porta entreabriu-se bem pouco, apenas o suficiente para que ouvissem com clareza o que os dois conversavam.

—Merlin, obrigada por ter trazido Arthur de volta. Percival me contou que foi você quem os encontrou na floresta. E se você apareceu por Arthur é porque algo sério aconteceu... O que foi?

—Ele foi raptado por druidas da facção.

Gwen soltou um gemido de preocupação.

—Não se preocupe Gwen, já está tudo bem. Isso não vai acontecer de novo.

—Obrigada, Merlin. Eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com o meu Arthur.

Merlin riu.

—O que foi?

—Nada.

—Vamos, somos amigos desde a nossa juventude, me diga!

—É que eu fui meio estúpido... Eu o assisti crescer de longe e o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Mas, quando eu o vi, tão de perto, ele parecia o Arthur. O pai dele.

—Eu sei. Ele também me lembra Arthur e eu me orgulho muito dele... Um dia será um Rei tão grande quanto o pai dele foi! Ele é uma benção para mim. Eu pensei que havia perdido tudo quando Arthur se foi... E então, meu pequeno Arthur mostrou-se em meu ventre. Eu não podia ter pedido por mais.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e o rapaz tentou ver o que se passava espiando pela fresta: parecia que os dois apenas ficaram parados, Gwen sentada em uma cadeira e Merlin em pé, um pouco distante, recostado numa das janelas.

—Bem, não foi só por isso que eu vim. A facção está ganhando poder aos poucos. O que eu temia aconteceu: estão conseguindo se organizar em grupos maiores e fortes. É um risco muito grande permitir que eles tentem se aliar à um dos reinos.

—Isso não vai acontecer. Nos últimos anos firmamos todos os tratados necessários.

—Eu sei, mas é bom chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros que lideram a guarda nas fronteiras. Se algum reino decidir trocar de lado e usar o auxílio da facção como arma contra Camelot...

—Se você diz isso, é porque tem um motivo para acreditar que vai acontecer...

De dentro do casaco surrado, Merlin tirou um documento enrolado e o entregou à Rainha.

—Eu anotei todas as localizações de acampamentos que permaneceram fixos por mais de três meses. Esses acampamentos também aumentaram de tamanho.

—Estão espalhados pelos cinco reinos.

—Sim.

—Merlin, como você conseguiu cobrir uma área tão grande assim em apenas três meses?

Ele lançou um sorrisinho maroto para ela.

—Ah, entendo. —respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo.

—A guerra ainda continua. "Silenciosa", mas presente.

—Não sei, às vezes tenho a impressão que as coisas eram mais fáceis antigamente...

—Os inimigos eram mais evidentes. Apenas isso — e se desencostou da janela.

—Você deve estar cansado. Veio direto para cá de quando chegou?

—Sim, mas isso não é problema Gwen.

—Então vá descansar. Depois quero conselhos sobre a visita que a Rainha Mithia nos fará na próxima semana. Creio que as intenções dela são de alterações em alguns dos nossos tratados.

—Também não acho que deve ser diferente.

Gwen se levantou e deu outro abraço em Merlin para despedir-se. Eles e afastaram e ela deu uma boa olhada nele:

—Você não muda, Merlin.

—Você também continua a mesma pessoa gentil e sábia, minha amiga. E a mesma Rainha forte de sempre, minha senhora.

Ela sorriu pelo elogio, mesmo que não fosse àquilo que ela se referisse.

Quando se afastaram Arthur rapidamente encostou e aporta e girou o trinco com sua magia. Correu com Bern para o final do corredor e escaparam sem ser vistos.

.o.

—Senhor...

—Estou pensando, Bern.

O servo arrumava o armário de Arthur, nos seus aposentos, e se incomodava com o silêncio. Mesmo assim, calou-se. Quando já terminava, o príncipe perguntou:

—Bern, quando você não está no palácio. Conversa com muita gente por aí, não?

—Não muito. Às vezes vou à taverna.

—E você já ouvir falar em algum lugar dessa guerra?

—Não...

Arthur se levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela:

—Camelot sempre esteve em paz. Porque eles falaram como se sempre houvesse guerra? Bern, antes de você vir para Camelot, nunca ouviu ou viu nada de estranho?

—Bem, quando nos conhecemos eu não estava em uma situação realmente segura—lembrou-se com um sorriso nervoso. —Mas, você sabe que não havia relação como nada desse tipo. Isso à parte, no meu vilarejo todos sempre viviam com medo. Mas, não, eu não me lembro de ter ouvido nada sobre guerra.

—Todos com medo no seu vilarejo... E eles diziam de que?

—Não. Minha mãe costumava falar muito mal de mágica.

As sobrancelhas de Arthur se elevaram em surpresa.

—Desculpe por isso, senhor.

—Não tem problema, continue...

—Mas, eu não me lembro de ouvir falar sobre guerra.

—Uma guerra "silenciosa"... O que será que isso significa?

Bern deu de ombros. Arthur se afastou da janela saindo do quarto:

—É hora de sairmos daqui!

Bern o seguiu. Não tivera coragem de comentar sobre a conversa entre o mago e a Rainha para o príncipe que, por sua vez, também não mencionara nada até então.

—Pode falar, Bern.

—O que, senhor? —perguntou enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

—Eu sei que ficou raciocinando sobre a conversa entre a Rainha e Merlin. Pode falar o que acha a respeito.

—Senhor, eu não acho que seria apropriado...

—O que?

—Eu tomar essa liberdade.

—Pois eu acho que devia aproveitar, não é sempre que eu permito.

—Mas, se eu disser o que eu penso, o senhor irá me bater!

Arthur interrompeu o seu passo e sentiu uma vontade tremenda de estapear o seu servo ali mesmo, mas se conteve:

—Estou te dando permissão para ser um completo idiota sem sofrer nenhuma consequência!

—Sério? —perguntou, maravilhado.

—Sim. Fale logo.

—Eu acho que o tão Merlin e a sua mãe são muito próximos.

Arthur voltou a andar, só para conter a ânsia de cometer qualquer violência:

—Você ouviu, eles foram amigos quando jovens. Devem ter mantido a amizade.

—Mas, se Merlin era só um servo, a Rainha manteria com serviços tão importantes por tanto tempo?

—Porque não? Se ele foi servo do meu pai, ela deve ver nele qualidades boas.

—Senão todas as qualidades?

—Você acha que a minha mãe sabe que Merlin tem magia?

—Bem, explicaria porque o teria enviado para recolher informações de guerra. Senão iria algum cavaleiro no lugar.

—Não, não pode ser. Bern, a Rainha mantém a lei contra magia no reino. Ela jamais deixaria de cumpri-las!

Bern calou-se. Percebeu que praticamente acusara a Rainha de traição. Sentiu-se mais calmo quando viu que Arthur falara sério quando a não repreendê-lo.

—Para onde estamos indo, senhor?

—Vamos dar um pulo no seu vilarejo.

—O que?!

—Não faça essa cara de tragédia! Estaremos de volta no final do dia. Ninguém terá tempo de dar pela nossa falta.

—E o que faremos lá? Não tem nada lá para o senhor!

Arthur montou no cavalo:

—Vamos ver se as pessoas realmente não sabem nada dessa tal guerra. Não faça essa cara, não seja tão covarde! Não tem o que dar errado!

.o.

Em Camelot, a tarde se iniciava com uma garoa fina. Merlin saíra da casa de Gaius, deixando de lado o cansaço da viagem para procurar por Arthur.

Caminhava pelo pátio de treinamento dos cavaleiros. O som das gotas finas que caíam se chocando contra uma armadura esquecida sobre a grama o fez se lembrar dos tempos em que era servo do rei. Naquela época, qualquer chuva não era desculpa para deixarem de treinar... Ou talvez o mago que se atrasara, ponderou sobre isso.

Apanhou a armadura esquecida. Ao menos a tiraria do meio do caminho. Deu passos curtos se afastando, mas percebeu que a grama que deveria haver, mesmo que amassada, abaixo da armadura, não estava mais lá e a terra parecia levemente afundada.

A água da chuva preencheu formando um pequeno espelho d'água. Límpido, o líquido mágico não se misturou com a terra e a garoa cessou. Merlin olhou fixo para aquela poça. A armadura escapou de suas mãos quando não viu o seu reflexo, mas a imagem submersa de uma pessoa tão querida, que não via há muitos anos...

—Freya... —balbuciou numa mesma fragilidade e carinho de anos atrás, como se o homem de mais de trinta anos voltasse a ser o garoto de dezessete.

—Merlin, — disse ela, com o seu olhar de saudades e o mesmo rosto imutável pela sua partida: — preciso dizer rápido, não sei por quanto tempo poderei sustentar essa magia! Algo terrível está para acontecer e uma mensagem nunca consegue ser entregue a você: uma profecia que precisa ser quebrada.

Ele engoliu seco. Sabia que nunca conseguira quebrar uma profecia:

—Que profecia?

—Eu também não sei. O poder das videntes tem sido bloqueado por causa de uma alteração na magia no seu mundo. Isso trouxe consequências para o lado de cá. Mas, isso não é importante agora. O importante é que você reestabeleça o equilíbrio no seu mundo. Senão a visão nunca ocorrerá e a mensagem nunca será entregue a você!

—Freya, — começou ele, com preocupação após notar: a morte trás um estado de imutabilidade da alma, mas a expressão dela... —Você está sofrendo... O que aconteceu do seu lado?

Mesmo sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza, ela sorriu:

—Eu tenho sorte, Merlin. Sorte por poder te ver mais uma vez...

Ele nunca soube se ela partiu, ou se a magia se quebrou para que ela desaparecesse. Não teve a chance de dizer adeus, apenas tocou a superfície da água como se quisesse alcançá-la. Como se pudesse trazê-la de volta. Não podia... O toque do seu dedo fez pequenas ondulações na superfície da água e quando elas cessaram, ele viu apenas o seu próprio reflexo.


	4. A queda do servo

—Não seria melhor ter perguntado ao próprio Merlin? —teve coragem de dizer Bern, após três horas de cavalgada.

—E contar para ele que ouvi a conversa dele com a minha mãe? Está louco?

—Mas, você esperou todo aquele tempo para aquele homem chegar em Camelot! E quando ele chega você simplesmente perde um dia inteiro para ir atrás de outra coisa!

—Me diga que não ficou curioso, Bern!

—Sim, fiquei. Mas...

—E eu não acho que teria conseguido não comentar nada sobre essa guerra se fosse conversar com ele. Preciso descobrir antes o que está acontecendo... Estamos perto?

—Sim.

—Então não vamos parar! Vamos! —chamou forçando o cavalo, que já começava a se cansar, a continuar.

De fato, não demorou até avistarem o modesto agrupamento de casa. Uma mulher, ao vê-los, largou o cesto de roupas no meio do caminho e veio correndo. Bern desceu do cavalo e ela o abraçou:

—Meu filho! Que saudades!

Arthur também desceu do cavalo:

—Meu senhor! —disse a mulher.

—Estamos apenas de passagem. Bern, porque não aproveita para passar um tempo com a sua mãe? Vou dar umas voltas por aqui enquanto isso.

—Mas... —ia reclamar o servo, receoso do perigo.

—É muito generoso, senhor! —cortou-o a mãe do garoto, que o arrastou com ela para dentro de casa.

Arthur olhou em volta e percebeu que cometera um erro: chegando com Bern todos perceberiam que ele é o príncipe. Temia que ninguém diria nada à ele, então precisava encontrar alguém que não o reconhecesse.

Passou pelos moradores, cumprimentando-os, e observou os arredores. Havia uma trilha que se afastava por entre a mata. Seguiu-a e não demorou a perceber o barulho de água. Alcançou a queda d'água que fazia o rio. Uma garota, distraída, lavava roupas sobre uma das pedras da borda.

O príncipe soltou o cantil de sua cintura e mergulhou-o na água. Ela ainda parecia não notá-lo.

Queria aproximar-se dela como quem não quer nada. De fato, seria melhor se ela tivesse algum motivo para falar com ele. Foi quando teve a ideia: uma suave brisa bagunçaria os cabelos dela e ela moveria o olhar da sua tarefa para arrumá-los, então, daria de cara com ele!

"Ótima ideia!", pensou, orgulhoso consigo mesmo, seus olhos tomaram uma cor alaranjada... A forte rajada de vento balançou as árvores e arrancou diversos galhos, as roupas escaparam das mãos da garota e ela, sobre a pedra molhada, perdeu o equilíbrio e escorregou para dentro do rio.

Arthur entrou em pânico: conseguiu cessar o vento, mas a correnteza, obra da própria natureza, levava a moça que gritava para longe. Ele correu pela margem tentando alcançá-la. Em algum ponto teria de encontrar com algum tronco que o permitisse puxá-la para cima! Mas, por mais que corresse, era difícil demais pôr-se à frente dela. O rio era mais veloz que o príncipe.

Os gritos cessaram e ele percebeu a garota sumir. Atirou-se na água: no fundo do rio, pôde enxergar o corpo que se debatia sem conseguir emergir: seu vestido prendera em uma planta. Com a ajuda da correnteza, foi fácil para ele alcançá-la enfim. Puxou com força o vestido rasgando-o e, envolvendo a cintura dela num abraço, nadou para cima, onde os seus pulmões finalmente receberam ar.

A correnteza os levou por mais um trecho, mas o príncipe pôde agarrar-se em uma raiz e os dois conseguiram tirar seus corpos do rio.

Respiraram ofegantes por um tempo.

—Você está bem? —perguntou ele, cheio de culpa pelo o que acontecera com a moça.

—Sim, — respondeu, ainda tossindo. —Obrigada por me salvar!

Ele deu um sorriso, sem jeito. "Se ela soubesse...", pensou consigo mesmo.

—Vamos, vou te levar de volta para o vilarejo.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar. Ambos tremiam pelo frio de suas roupas molhadas. Começaram a caminhar pela borda do rio:

—Como se chama? —perguntou a moça.

—Arthur, e você? —rebateu logo, antes que ela pudesse sentir a falta de um sobrenome.

—Kara. Você não é do vilarejo, de onde é?

—De Camelot. Estou de passagem com o meu serv... amigo. Logo vamos voltar, as redondezas não são mais tão seguras, não é? —arriscou.

—Não são?

—Ah, bem, com todos os druidas por aí, sabe como é.

—Eu nunca vi um druida!—disse ela, rindo, achando aquele rapaz um pouco doido.

—Nunca se sabe, não é? A gente ouve coisas estranhas por aí quando viaja. Há quem diga que distante daqui uma guerra acontece—tentou, observando a expressão dela.

—Uma guerra?! Então espero que ela não chegue até aqui!

Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa e ele se sentiu desanimado: fizera tudo aquilo para nada.

—É verdade, que ela não chegue—concordou, tentando ser gentil.

Ele ouvir o farfalhar das folhas, mas julgou ser o vento. Sem saber ao certo de onde surgiram, homens pularam na frente deles e um habilmente puxou Kara para junto de si.

Arthur puxou sua espada. Eram cinco homens ao todo e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de começar aquela luta pela sua vida e pela proteção da moça. Entretanto, antes mesmo de conseguir derrotar o primeiro homem, aquele que segurava Kara chamou sua atenção:

—É melhor não reagir se não quiser que eu mate a garota! —disse, ameaçando o pescoço dela com uma adaga.

Imediatamente ele parou, soltou a espada e se rendeu, colocando as mãos para cima. Odiou-se por um bom tempo por não conseguir controlar a própria mágica. Se pudesse fazer o homem soltar a adaga... Não teve coragem de arriscar. Um deles apanhou a espada:

—Veja só isso, estamos diante de um nobre!

Os homens riram. Arthur ardia de raiva por ter que se render àqueles que julgava serem bandidos imorais.

—Qual o seu nome, jovem?

—Sou Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de Camelot!

Todos pararam de rir.

—Não brinque garoto!

Mas o olhar e a expressão de orgulho que só poderia pertencer a um príncipe confirmaram a afirmação dele.

—Amarrem o príncipe! E a garota também! —disse o que ficara calado até então: — Parece que vamos faturar muito mais do que imaginávamos!

—Podem pedir um resgate para Camelot, mas os cavaleiros irão caçá-los até levá-los à justiça por este e outros crimes que certamente cometeram! —ameaçou, enquanto amarravam suas mãos nas costas.

—Não vamos pedir um resgate. Você é muito mais valioso fora do reino que em Camelot!

—Como...? —murmurou, mas já o empurravam para dentro da floresta.

Tentou ver a moça atrás de si. Ela não parecia ter sido machucada. Logo, alcançaram uma estrada e uma carroça de carga os esperava. Os bandidos os fizeram subir na carroça. Um dele apanhou duas faixas de pano e os vendaram. Sem saber aonde iam, foram levados para muito longe de lá.

.o.

Merlin desceu do cavalo e o amarrou em uma árvore. Levou quase a tarde toda para chegar até as proximidades da Caverna dos Cristais.

A entrada estava bloqueada, como Morgana deixara há quase duas décadas. Murmurou algo inaudível e uma fonte de luz apareceu em suas mãos e flutuou para a sua frente: teria de encontrar a saída que criara da última vez.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil: logo a tarde escura tornou-se o breu da noite sem estrelas. Mesmo assim não parou. Pôde sentir a aflição na alma de Freya. O que quer que fosse, não conseguiria parar até descobrir.

As plantas se encolheram ao seu comando e revelou-se um buraco no chão, em meio às rochas. Entrou por ele cuidadosamente: atitude vã, já que escorregou logo no começo de sua descida e rolou até em baixo. Ignorou seus novos arranhões e se levantou.

Ninguém estivera lá depois de Merlin. Ao menos era o que parecia a ele. Mas, os cristais já não brilhavam tanto: mantinham uma cor bege que mudava de intensidade de tempos em tempos. Sentiu-se imediatamente incomodado: ali, no berço da magia, algo não parecia natural.

Olhou para um dos cristais: sentiu um enjoo forte e teve que desviar o olhar. Não havia previsões, apenas o vazio. Como se o futuro estivesse preenchido de nada.

Lembrou-se que nas vezes em que estivera na caverna, recebeu a ajuda de outras pessoas: de um mago poderoso e outra vez até mesmo de seu pai. Esperou por um tempo, na esperança que alguém aparecesse e após algum tempo, até gritou por alguém.

Nada aconteceu. Parecia que a voz de Merlin não atingia a lugar algum.

Era como se a mágica do mundo estivesse doente...

Saiu da caverna, e se afastou da caverna. Seu mal estar diminuía, como se abandonasse o ponto de desequilíbrio. Quando esteva mais próximo de Camelot, parou em um campo aberto e gritou em sua linguagem compartilhada com o ser mágico:

—_Dragon, eh male!_ —e continuou sua invocação, até ao longe ver se aproximar, num voo débil pela idade avançada, Kilgahrrah, o dragão.

—Há quantos anos, poderoso mago! Pensei que havia se esquecido completamente de mim! A que devo a honra?

—Há algo de errado com a mágica do mundo.

—Hum. De fato há mudanças, mas não sei se está "errado".

—O que quer dizer?

—Ora, Merlin. Eu ainda estou vivo. Velho, mas vivo. Sou feito de magia pura, logo, as mudanças fluem em mim. Por isso ainda vivo! Senão teria partido há pelo menos uma década! A mágica está ficando mais "poderosa". É mais forte do que antes. Você não sente?

O mago pensou por um momento. De fato sentia-se muito mais poderoso do que há um tempo atrás, mas atribuíra isso apenas ao seu próprio avanço.

—Mas, agora eu vejo que o equilíbrio do mundo está sendo afetado.

—Eu apenas sinto a força e o poder! —disse o dragão, balançando a asa que ainda estava intacta.

Merlin também era filho da magia. Ao menos, foi o que seu pai lhe dissera. Assim como Kilgahrrah, também se sentia confortável com aquela alteração na magia. Aproximou-se do dragão e pousou a mão em sua asa danificada.

—Isso é por causa da idade—disse o dragão, mas o mago o ignorou.

Numa luz intensa que surgiu, a asa parecia completamente reconstituída.

—Mas, como?... —surpreendeu-se o dragão.

—Você mesmo disse que a magia está mais poderosa do que nunca... —explicou-se, Merlin.

Nem mais o tempo podia vencer o seu poder.

Como se tivesse rejuvenescido anos, o dragão imponente levantou voo. E voou até não mais ser visto.

.o.

A carroça parou. Foram tirados dela sem nenhuma gentileza e jogados no chão. Um dos homens arrancou suas vendas. Era de noite, eles acamparam para descansar e comer.

Libertos de suas amarras, tiveram um curto tempo para jantar, e logo depois foram amarrados mais uma vez. Os bandidos os largaram há uns dois metros e se reuniram em volta da fogueira. Cochichavam seus planos enquanto um ou outro os espiava de vez em quando, para ter certeza de que não fugiriam de lá. Arthur percebeu que aquela era uma boa chance para tentar escapar. Mas, teria que usar magia na frente da moça... Decidiu esperar por uma melhor oportunidade.

Desistindo de tentar ouvir a conversa inaudível deles. Arthur se virou para a moça:

—Sinto muito por tudo isso.

Ainda não tivera a chance de observá-la desde que foram raptados: os cabelos castanhos encaracolados estavam ainda mais bagunçados do que quando saíram do lago, a pele clara exibia alguns arranhões e os olhos amendoados pareciam assustados. Ainda assim ela sorriu, gentil:

—Não é sua culpa. Ele que são os criminosos.

Arthur afirmou, grato pelo ponto de vista dela.

—Eu prometo que vou te levar de volta para casa em segurança!

—Porque você não me disse que era o príncipe de Camelot?

—Bem, eu não queria contar vantagem logo de início—disse num orgulho que estragara o possível charme do olhar que lançara.

—Não estaria contando vantagem. Nobres não fazem o meu tipo—rebateu, orgulhosa.

Não teve tempo de ter qualquer reação: um dos homens se levantou bruscamente e avançou numa moita próxima, enfiou sua mão nele e o garoto que lá estava escondido não teve chance de fugir.

—ME SOLTE! —berrou Bern.

—Quem é você paspalho?

—Eu sou o servo do príncipe! Vocês estão perdidos! Quando os cavaleiros encontrarem vocês...

—Então esse imbecil avisou aos cavaleiros! —gritou outro deles: — Vamos enforcá-lo!

Bern se deu conta da gafe: na verdade, vira-os na estrada e simplesmente os seguira, sem avisar a ninguém.

—Parem todos vocês! Não vamos perder tempo com isso. Matem logo esse moleque!

—ESPERE! —berrou Arthur.

Diante do grito, os homens se calaram e observaram o que o jovem príncipe teria para dizer, com uma boa dose de diversão em suas expressões.

—Esse rapaz obviamente disse essas coisas para se proteger! Ele não é meu servo, eu nunca o vi antes!

—Senhor... —murmurou Bern, sem entender.

—Então, você nega que esse imprestável é seu servo?

—Sim! Ele deve ser só uma pessoa desavisada que cruzou o seu caminho! Não precisa matá-lo por isso!

O homem que costumava dar ordem nos outros se aproximou de Arthur:

—Interessante. Você está inventando uma história para proteger a vida de um servo. Não seria mais fácil deixá-lo morrer? Assim você me irrita e se arrisca!

—Já disse que nunca vi esse rapaz!

—Então, como ele sabe que há um príncipe aqui?

Arthur se calou.

—Hahaha! Não se preocupe, príncipe de Camelot! —disse ele andando até Bern. —Não vamos matar o seu servo, não é?

Antes que Arthur pudesse ter qualquer reação, o homem tirou a adaga da sua cintura e a enfiou na barriga de Bern. Kara deu um grito. Os bandidos riram. O corpo do rapaz pendeu para frente e caiu inerte.

O príncipe pôs-se de pé. Os homens pararam de rir quando perceberam que as cordas que o prendiam caíam queimadas por línguas de fogo. Arthur os encarou e eles puderam ver seus olhos mudarem de cor: furioso, lançou-os para longe.

Correu até Bern: o sangue saía sem controle pelo seu ferimento. Tentou pressionar, mas o corte fora muito profundo.

—Não sei o que fazer! Eu não sei o que fazer! —disse para o amigo, como se assim o pudesse fazer ao menos acordar.

—Me desamarre! —pediu Kara. —Eu vou te ajudar!

Esquecera-se completamente da garota. Confuso, levantou para desamarrá-la:

—Você acabou de usar magia, queime logo essas cordas!

Era verdade. Não fazia sentido mais esconder magia dela. Queimou as cordas. Ela correu até Bern:

—Eu não sou curandeira. Mas, já cuidei de um cavalo uma vez!

—De um cavalo? —perguntou Arthur, horrorizado.

—Sim! Eu posso tentar costurar isso! Eu só não sei se atingiu algum órgão... Aí eu não saberia como costurar—e ela deu uma olhada para o ferimento, como se tentasse entender o que havia sido atingido, mas só conseguia ver mesmo sangue para todo lado.

—Você tem certeza do que está dizendo?

—Eu disse que já costurei a ferida de um cavalo uma vez! Ou eu faço isso, ou você tenta curar ele com magia!

—Eu não posso! Eu não controlo bem! Posso acabar matando ele!

Se Bern estivesse acordado, optar entre magia e a garota do cavalo não teria sido difícil... Para a felicidade dele:

—Arthur, eu não acho que vou encontrar nas coisas desses homens linha e agulha...

Ele encarou o amigo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sequer sabia um feitiço de cura! Fechou os olhos, cheio de arrependimento. Pensou consigo: "Eu devia ter esperado mais! Conversado com Merlin. Eu não esperei por nada! Merlin saberia o que fazer! Merlin!".

—_Arthur? _—ouviu a voz de Merlin. Olhou para os lados assustado: só estavam os três lá.

—Estou ficando louco!

—O que foi, Arthur? —perguntou Kara.

—_Arthur? Você me chamou!_

Loucura ou não, ia agarrar aquele momento: quem sabe não seria insano o suficiente de criar naquele delírio a solução para o seu problema. Em pensamento, comunicou-se:

—_Merlin, eu preciso de um feitiço de cura!_

—_O que aconteceu?_

—_É urgente! Por favor! Meu amigo está morrendo!_

—_O que aconteceu com ele?_

—_Foi esfaqueado! Tem um ferimento imenso na barriga._

—_Repita "Licsar ge staðol nu"._

Colocou as duas mãos sobre o ferimento do amigo:

— Licsar ge staðol nu!

Seus olhos brilharam. Passou a mão por cima e percebeu que o ferimento ainda existia, mas muito mais superficial. Imaginou se o feitiço curara tudo o que ali era vital. Bern abriu os olhos e gemeu.

—_Merlin! Deu certo! Merlin?_

Não houve resposta. Qualquer que fosse a ligação que eles fizeram, acabara.

—Vou buscar algumas ervas para aliviar a dor! —disse Kara, começando a procurar pela mata e sumindo de vista.

—O que...? —gemeu Bern.

—Não fale. Você está machucado—falou Arthur, passando as mãos pelos próprios olhos e se recompondo.

Ouviu o farfalhar e se virou:

—Kara, conseguiu encontrar...?

Viu a moça rendida por outros homens. Passou os olhos em volta e viu que os que derrotara ainda estavam inertes no chão. Parecia azar demais para ser coincidência.

Esses homens não pareciam simples bandidos. Eram como os que os capturaram da primeira vez, com roupas negras e cicatrizes aparentes, e que só conseguiram fugir graças à ajuda de Merlin.

—Arthur Pendragon, você não irá reagir—falou o mais ameaçador se aproximando.

Ele se levantou numa postura defensiva. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o homem interpretasse como uma reação. O príncipe percebeu os olhos do homem tomarem uma cor amarelada: perdeu a força nas pernas e sentiu uma paralisia generalizada. Arthur caiu no chão sem conseguir se mover.

Ao comando do líder, um dos outros amarrou a moça.

—E o rapaz ferido? Vamos levá-lo também?

—Não temos tempo para cuidar de ninguém. Mate-o.

Arthur ouviu o som da lâmina transpassar o corpo do seu amigo, sem sequer conseguir se mover para vê-lo uma última vez.


	5. Avalon

Arthur sentiu o tato na ponta dos seus dedos. Parecia que era a primeira vez na vida que conseguia preencher completamente seus pulmões com ar. Moveu-se aos poucos e se levantou. Sentando-se no chão.

—Parece que o efeito do feitiço acabou. Como se sente?

Ele olhou para Kara. Ambos foram jogados naquela carroça de carga e trancados na cela. Os homens lançaram feitiços suficientes na tranca para se certificarem que não conseguiriam escapar.

O príncipe esteve acordado por todo o tempo. O efeito de paralisia o impedira, inclusive de dormir. Viajavam há mais de um dia. Sentia-se completamente exausto.

—Melhor. E você? —perguntou, com a voz um pouco rouca pela secura na garganta.

—Eu estou bem...

Ele notou uma boa dose de compaixão nos olhos dela. De certa forma, cuidara dele como pôde. Ele se sentia um tanto grato, sentimento que não o confortava o suficiente pela perda de Bern.

—Eu sinto muito pelo seu servo—disse ela. Não sabia se era momento ou não. Mas queria dizer aquilo há tantas horas que não conseguia mais se impedir.

—Meu amigo—corrigiu ele, olhando atentamente a tudo em volta. Pela primeira vez podia observar aqueles homens de verdade. Lembrou-se da conversa de Merlin com sua mãe. Concluiu que deviam ser os druidas da facção. Seja lá o que aquilo significava.

Havia um homem conduzindo a carroça. Dois andando a pé, ao lado da cela. Três vinham cavalgando atrás. Ele notou que todos tinham uma tatuagem em comum no pescoço ou no braço: achou que a letra lembrava um M.

—Ei! Para onde estão nos levando? —perguntou àquele que caminhava ao lado deles.

Não houve resposta.

—Eu exijo saber onde estamos sendo levados!

Os homens sequer piscaram.

—O que é essa tatuagem de vocês? O que esse M significa?

Exaltado, o homem precipitou-se agarrando Arthur pela gola da roupa e o puxando para junto das grades:

—Algo que essa sua boca impura não é digna de pronunciar!

E o soltou.

—Descanse agora, Arthur Pendragon. A viagem é longa e teremos um longo dia pela frente! —disse o líder, a cavalo, logo atrás deles.

—Porque estão fazendo isso? Já sei que não querem um resgate de Camelot!

—Não queremos. Mas, isso não será explicado por nós. Quando chegar a hora, a pessoa certa explicará tudo a você. Agora, descanse. O seu futuro não será tão generoso com você quanto este momento de tranquilidade que está tendo agora.

.o.

Abriu os olhos um pouco abobalhado. Sentia várias dores no torso, mas ainda assim era como se tivesse tido uma noite de sono calma. Como se toda a paz do mundo reinasse à sua volta. Viu que alguém colocava alguma substância em sua barriga. Não teve discernimento para saber quem era. Foi puxado e posto em cima de um cavalo. Num trote gentil, mas veloz, percebeu o vento batendo no seu rosto. Seu estado febril o fazia se incomodar com tudo aquilo. Entretanto, a confortável sensação de segurança e tranquilidade compensavam qualquer outra sensação ruim.

Piscou e já era noite. Sua visão parecia reestabelecida. Olhou para o si próprio: sua roupa rasgada o permitia ver seu corpo intacto. Sentiu-se confuso e ouviu o barulho da chama trepidar. Era a fogueira acesa próxima a ele.

—Como se sente, Bern?

O rapaz encarou o mago e suas lembranças vieram à tona:

—Arthur está em perigo! —exclamou tentando se levantar, com grande agitação. Merlin o empurrou pelos ombros para que não tentasse se levantar.

—Eu sei, fique calmo. Estamos indo até ele.

—Eu estou bem. Não tenho mais nenhum ferimento—argumentou, para que o deixasse sair daquele chão fofo pelas folhas secas.

—Você não teve um ferimento comum. A arma que te atingiu estava enfeitiçada. Eu curei o ferimento, mas ainda há vestígios da magia. Estou retirando aos poucos.

—Está? —surpreendeu-se.

—Se eu tirasse de uma só vez, você não suportaria. Mas, não se preocupe com isso. Você ficará bem.

—Você está se atrasando por minha causa. Já teria alcançado Arthur se não fosse por mim! Deixe-me aqui! Eu posso voltar sozinho agora.

—Não, não pode! Se você sair de perto de mim, não vai resistir ao feitiço.

—Estamos indo atrás de Arthur mesmo?

—É claro— respondeu Merlin. Perguntou-se se em seus dias como servo de Arthur teria tido a mesma expressão desesperada, que aquele garoto aparentava, quando o rei passava por algum perigo. Depois, perguntou-se se ainda hoje teria a mesma expressão pelo filho dele.

—Mas, como sabe onde ele está?

Merlin riu:

—Eu sou bom em seguir rastros.

A verdade era que havia evoluído tanto que podia ver há quilômetros de distância. Arthur estava há menos de um dia de distância. Se tanto ele quanto os druidas da facção continuarem no mesmo ritmo, conseguirá alcançá-los na tarde do dia seguinte.

Bern se sentia seguro com Merlin e não podia imaginar que o sentimento dele era completamente inverso. Olhava de tempos em tempos para frente, enxergando os druidas que levavam o príncipe. Temia pelo destino que eles tentavam alcançar: a bifurcação há poucos metros diria se os druidas iriam ou não atrás de um destino catastrófico. Lembrou-se de Freya. Não conseguia se sentir otimista.

.o.

Na manhã daquele dia ensolarado, os druidas tomaram o caminho da esquerda, selando o destino dos cinco reinos. Arthur dormia naquele cela móvel, sem imaginar a importância daquele momento.

Mal se alimentara e sabia que Kara também devia estar faminta. Seus raptores pareciam não se importar se morressem de fome. Cansados, não acordaram com o movimento da carroça.

Quase ao meio dia, a carroça parou e ambos foram acordados. A cela foi aberta.

Arthur nunca imaginara um lugar como aquele: o dia era ensolarado e quente, mas acima do lago que se mostrava à frente deles uma névoa parecia tentar esconder a ilha distante. Acima dela era possível ver que uma construção majestosa despontava.

Um dos homens murmurou um feitiço e uma embarcação vazia se aproximou da margem.

—Que lugar é esse? —perguntou Arthur, imaginando que não viria uma resposta.

O líder, cheio de orgulho, respondeu:

—Chama-se Avalon!

Todos subiram na embarcação e puderam notar uma pequena turbulência na água. Algo os tentaria impedir de chegar ao seu destino. Os druidas começaram uma oração e a turbulência parou. Sem remadores, o barco moveu-se em direção à ilha.

—Aproveite sua última viagem, Arthur Pendragon! —falou o líder. Era o único que não lançava feitiços no lago.

Kara agarrou o braço de Arthur, assustada. Ele respondeu para o homem:

—Minha? Façamos o seguinte, eu não ofereço resistência e vocês a deixam ir... Ela não deveria estar aqui. Não tem nada a ver com o que quer que vocês queiram de mim!

—Você não é capaz de oferecer resistência a nós. Então, isso não é um acordo válido. De qualquer forma—continuou, voltando-se para Kara. —Sua vida deve estar sendo muito mais interessante agora do que jamais antes foi. Está disfrutando de privilégios de nobres: esta embarcação, por exemplo, já foi o jazigo de um rei.

Arthur ignorou aquele homem, já estava começando a acreditar que ele era uma espécie de maníaco psicopata. Olhou para o lago, desejando que algo ali pudesse ajudá-lo. Que algo o fizesse se sentir seguro para tentar usar magia. Até tentou chamar por Merlin algumas vezes, mas não pôde alcançá-lo com sua mente mais uma vez...

O barco parou na margem da ilha. Arthur sentia-se cada vez mais confortável de estar naquele lugar. Tudo era tão incrivelmente mágico que não se sentia capaz de odiar aquela situação em sua totalidade.

Outros homens esperavam-nos na margem. Diferente dos druidas guerreiros que os levaram, aqueles usavam vestes impecáveis e tinham expressões bem mais amigáveis. Eram sacerdotes da Antiga Religião.

O líder foi até um deles e cumprimentaram-se com um empolgado aperto de mão.

—Vocês chegaram mais cedo do que esperávamos. A nossa deusa ficará satisfeita de retornar antes do planejado! —disse o sacerdote, observando Arthur à distância.

—Pois não a façamos esperar mais tempo!

—Levem o rapaz até o pátio. Logo tudo estará pronto para o sacrifício!

.o.

Bern percebeu a preocupação se acentuar nas feições de Merlin naquela manhã. Cavalgaram mais rapidamente:

—O que aconteceu?

—Vamos tentar encontrar Arthur mais cedo!

Ele viu o caminho que os druidas tomaram. O caminho para Avalon. Teve uma estranha sensação de peso na altura do estômago: desde a morte do seu melhor amigo, nunca mais retornara àquele lugar.

Apesar da corrida à cavalo, Bern parecia não mais se incomodar. Quanto mais se aproximavam de Avalon mais a magia de Merlin aumentava. Mais fácil e seguro era neutralizar a magia negra que corria nas veias do rapaz.

Alcançaram o lago naquele início de tarde. Ambos desceram do cavalo. O mago foi até a margem e murmurou um feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Nenhum embarcação atenderia o seu chamado.

—Bern, você terá que esperar aqui.

—O QUE? Mas, eu não posso, eu...

—Já neutralizei toda a magia que podia te prejudicar. Você está totalmente curado. Pegue o cavalo e volte para Camelot!

—De jeito nenhum! Arthur está lá, precisando de ajuda!

—Exatamente por isso você precisa ir! —pensou rápido. Tinha que fazer o rapaz se afastar daquele lugar: — Têm cavaleiros procurando por Arthur. Você precisa avisá-los desse lugar.

—Eles podem seguir rastros!

—Bern, eu _preciso_ que você faça isso.

O rapaz engoliu seco. Parecia sério. Afirmou com a cabeça e montou no cavalo, tomando o caminho de volta.

Sozinho, Merlin foi até a borda do lago. Parecia fora de propósito tentar nadar até a ilha. Deu as costas e começou a invocar a única solução que conseguia imaginar:

—_Drago..._

—Merlin!

Ele interrompeu antes de terminar a primeira palavra que chamaria por Kilgahrrah. A voz viera de trás dele, da margem do lago onde antes não havia ninguém. Virou-se cheio daquela alegria misturada com tristeza e contemplou a imagem tangível e viva:

—Freya?!

Era como se estivesse viva. Subiu à margem e seu corpo imediatamente se secava sem a ajuda de sequer uma brisa. Eles se aproximaram e juntaram as palmas de suas mãos, como se tivessem alcançado o impossível.

—Como...? —perguntou ele, muito feliz, mas confuso.

—Você não sente, Merlin? A mágica é tão forte aqui que eu pude construir essa existência, mesmo que eu não esteja...

—Viva—concluiu ele, abaixando o olhar para aquela mão junto à dele. Parecia tão humana e real...

Naquela Avalon, quiseram que o mundo fosse tomado pela fantasia dos mortos que retornam. Uniram-se num beijo para tentar acabar com a saudade de duas décadas. Ainda que o mundo estivesse mais mágico que nunca, ambos sentiram o peso da tristeza em seus corações: logo teriam que se separar novamente.

—Eu entendi o que aconteceu. O véu para o mundo dos mortos virou uma linha tênue. A energia dele é sugada por este mundo o que aumenta a presença da magia, mas danifica o outro lado. Isso machucou você, não foi, Freya?

Ela deu um sorriso:

—Valeu a pena, eu pude te ver mais uma vez...

—Eu vou consertar tudo isso... —disse, por mais que quisesse que aquela existência dela continuasse.

—Mas, Merlin, eu preciso te avisar: isso não é tudo. Porque o véu está quase se desfazendo, nossos mundos estão muito próximos. Trouxeram um jovem príncipe para cá.

—Eu desconfiei, um sacrifício para abrir o véu de uma vez. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Ela afirmou:

—Eu posso te levar para a ilha. O mundo dos mortos não tem espaço e nem tempo. Com toda essa mágica ao nosso redor eu posso ir para lá e voltar. Então vamos pegar um atalho!

—Como? —surpreendeu-se.

—Só me abrace! Eu cuido do resto.

Ele a abraçou, não só pela ajuda que lhe seria dada, mas com toda a vontade de não precisar soltá-la nunca mais.

—E, Merlin, feche os olhos. Não os abra durante o caminho, não importa o que aconteça, ok?

O mago fechou os olhos e sentiu o seu corpo flutuar. Logo, não havia mais chão, ar, luz, ou qualquer som. Não havia sequer temperatura.

—Adeus, Merlin... —ele a ouviu.

Respirou e o ar havia se normalizado. Abriu os olhos: estava na margem da ilha, bem no centro de Avalon. Percebeu, ao lado dos seus pés, a Excalibur fincada no chão: a última ajuda que Freya era capaz de proporcionar. Ele apanhou a espada e deu uma última olhada para o lago. Voltou-se para a majestosa construção, sentindo-se poderoso para salvar o universo inteiro. Foi quando o céu se enegreceu, a temperatura caiu e o mundo dos vivos pareceu tornar-se um imenso sepulcro.

.o.

O templo escondido pelas névoas sequer eram tocados por elas. Era fácil para Arthur, agora, ver a majestosa construção. Naquele espaço descoberto, havia um altar e os sacerdotes se posicionaram em torno dele.

Antes de entrarem naquele espaço, acorrentaram o príncipe usando magia. Quando ele tentava escapar por meio mágico ou comum, a corrente apenas o apertava mais. Kara, amarrada, era vigiada em um dos cantos daquele santuário por um dos druidas que os raptaram.

Os druidas largaram Arthur e os sacerdotes o apanharam e o levaram até o altar. Eles iniciaram um feitiço cantado, bem baixo. O príncipe gritou todos os feitiços que conseguia se lembrar, mas ele estava completamente neutralizado pela magia dos sacerdotes.

—Esperem! Vocês prometeram que me explicariam o porquê de tudo isso! Eu vou ser sacrificado por quê?

Os sacerdotes não se deixaram interromper. Um dos druidas ousou falar:

—Você saberá!

—Não me faça de idiota, eu sei que vou morrer!

Nisso, um dos sacerdotes levantou uma adaga.

—Você saberá! —repetiu o mesmo homem.

E a mão do sacerdote desceu no peito de Arthur, com a adaga atravessando-o. Ele sentiu uma dor latente, um desespero imenso, um medo desmedido e uma revolta contra a sua honra: sempre imaginou que se tivesse que morrer pelas mãos de alguém, seria em batalha, e nunca de uma maneira covarde como aquela.

O sacerdote pousou a outra mão no peito de Arthur e a levantou lentamente, 'puxando' uma fita de sangue dele e a depositando em um cálice. Em seguida, ele voltou a tocar o seu peito e murmurou um feitiço. A ferida se fechou completamente.

—O sangue extraído do peito do guerreiro mais honrado de sua geração—anunciou o sacerdote levantando o cálice. —Agora é o momento!

Os sacerdotes deram as costas para Arthur e começaram a gritar feitiços. O rapaz viu, bem acima do seu corpo, como se o próprio espaço se rasgasse num sorriso negro e maligno. O dia se tornou noite e tudo ficou muito frio. Do breu daquela nova realidade distorcida, as palavras dos sacerdotes moldavam um corpo que se construía pouco a pouco diante dos seus olhos: a pele branca daquele rosto tão belo o malévolo contorceu-se numa gargalhada e a mulher que surgiu estendeu a mão para o homem que segurava o cálice.

Ele entregou, prostrando-se diante dela.

—O cálice da vida...! —disse ela, deliciando-se daquela ideia, com sua voz feita de gelo e impiedade.

Bebeu o líquido sem pudores pela impureza do seu ato. Sentiu a vida correr em suas veias.

Todos os sacerdotes e druidas se ajoelharam. A escuridão se desfez. O dia retornou e todos ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento. Então, o sacerdote que lhe entregara o cálice, gritou:

—A nossa deusa está de volta! Vida longa à Morgana!

Todos gritaram em coro:

—Vida longa à Morgana! Vida longa à Morgana! Vida longa à Morgana!

Ela fez um gesto para que se calassem:

—A magia deste mundo que estamos criando é forte! Logo trarei a vitória para os nossos iguais! Seremos livres para sempre da tirania daqueles que nos reprimem!

Morgana deu passos lentos até o altar onde Arthur estava deitado. Fez um gesto com a mão e as correntes caíram, derrotadas:

—Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe, Arthur? É hora de conversarmos, meu sobrinho!

Ele se sentou. Estava desarmado e sabia que tentar usar magia contra _ela_ seria inútil. Tremeu diante do seu poder, mesmo que nunca admitiria isso sequer para si mesmo. Ainda assim, soube manter uma expressão pouco simpática para a bruxa.

—Você se parece tanto com o seu pai! —continuou ela, querendo fazer um carinho em seu rosto, mas ele se esquivou. Ela riu: — Eu não vou te fazer mal. É graças a você que eu pude voltar à vida! O sangue que um dia foi meu retornou a mim. O sangue dos Pendragon. E Arthur, irá valer a pena.

—Tenho certeza que você tentará fazer valer—afrontou.

—Não me odeie. Não vê que eu sou mais próxima a você do que qualquer um? Você possui magia, como eu! Não como qualquer outro que você considere hoje uma família! E eles sabem disso?

Arthur se calou. Não tivera coragem de contar à sua mãe. E sabia que ainda não tinha.

—Arthur, meu querido! Eu amei o meu irmão. O seu pai! Mas, ele sempre me odiou. Nós sempre seremos odiados pelo o que somos! Vim para mudar isso! Quero você lutando ao meu lado, Arthur! Criaremos um mundo novo!

—Eu posso ter magia. Pode ser que um dia eu seja morto por isso. E que até a minha mãe me renegue pelo o que eu sou! Mas, Morgana, eu sei bem quem você é! Eu posso perguntar a qualquer pessoa em Camelot como foi o seu reinado nos dias em que você destronou o meu avô. Quem reprimiu o povo foi você!

—Você é cego para os seus iguais! Ulther assassinou crianças e mulheres apenas por ter magia!

—Eu nunca disse que ele estava certo. Mas, você também nunca esteve certa! Com ele uma parcela do povo sofreu. Com você outra sofrerá! Não, Morgana. Lamento eu ter vivido para que você pudesse voltar para este mundo! Eu nunca ficarei do seu lado!

A face da gentileza falsa de Morgana se azedou:

—És tão tolo quanto o seu pai! Levem ele daqui! Vocês sabem para onde!

Os druidas avançaram no rapaz e o arrancaram do altar. As correntes novamente o envolveram e ele não teve escolha a não ser ser empurrado para sair de lá.

—Arthur! —chamou Morgana, uma última vez, o príncipe se virou para ouvi-la: — A vida miserável com a qual vou te presentear não será o suficiente. Então sabia disso: Saiba que eu criei a espada que matou o seu pai! Saiba que fui eu quem impedi que ele fosse salvo por Emrys! Saiba que eu fui muito poderosa, mas hoje eu sou imensamente mais poderosa! Eu fui uma bruxa! Hoje eu sou uma deusa! Eu vou me certificar que não viva sem sofrimento neste mundo ninguém que você ame! Saiba de tudo isso, E SOFRA!

Os homens o puxaram para que ele não tivesse chance de resposta.

—Saiam todos vocês!

Os druidas saíram, levando Arthur e Kara. Fazendo o caminho, por dentro do santuário, de volta para a margem do lago.

—Minha senhora—começou um dos sacerdotes, mas Morgana levantou sua mão para que se calassem. Ela olhava em volta, como se procurasse por alguma coisa.

—EMRYS! —gritou ela. —APAREÇA!

Merlin simplesmente saiu de trás de um dos pilares que enfeitavam o santuário.

—Sempre sorrateiro, Emrys.

—Para uma "deusa" eu esperava que você tivesse me notado mais cedo.

—Não seja pretencioso, ainda no outro plano vi você e aquela garota ridícula, juntos. Você achou que iríamos abrir o véu entre os mundos. Esteve errado esse tempo todo, Emrys. Eles queriam a mim. Eles me queriam de volta!

—Não vejo porque, o mundo virou um lugar bem melhor sem você.

—NÃO OUSE ME AFRONTAR, VOCÊ QUE É O TRAIDOR DA PRÓPRIA ESTIRPE! Eu vi tudo do outro mundo! Você e a Gwen planejando o futuro deste mundo. E QUAL MUDANÇA VOCÊ TROUXE? Você tem magia como poucos já tivera e RENEGA quem você é! Se esconde! Você era SERVO de Arthur. UM SERVO!

—E eu tinha orgulho! Não vou esperar que alguém como você me entenda, Morgana!

—É o seu fim, Emrys! Eu devia ter matado você desde a primeira oportunidade que eu tive!

—Você está enganada, Morgana. Eu tive várias oportunidades para matar você. Você quem nunca teve poder para sequer relar em mim!

E num movimento da mão dele, seus olhos alaranjados anunciaram a forte magia que lançou todos os sacerdotes para longe. Chocaram-se nas paredes e caíram desacordados. Mas, a bruxa sequer se moveu.

—Isso é tudo o que você tem, Emrys?

Ele sacou a Excalibur:

—Ela já acabou com a sua vida uma vez e não vai errar de novo!

Morgana estremeceu. O destino a apunhalara uma vez, mas não voltara do mundo dos mortos para deixar-se ser derrotada.

Merlin avançou. Morgana fez a terra tremer. Ele interrompeu o tremor e fez uma das colunas se chocarem contra ela. Os olhos dela brilharam e a coluna se quebrou em seu próprio corpo, sem que ela sofresse sequer um arranhão. Ela lançou os cacos da coluna como uma chuva de estilhaços para cima dele. Ele as atirou para cima e, já muito mais próximo da bruxa, avançou com a Excalibur. Ele ouviu o som da espada transpassar o corpo.

Merlin olhou para baixo sem entender o que era aquela dor que sentia: quando avançou com a espada, Morgana invertera a lâmina e a posição dela por meio de magia. O golpe que atingiria a bruxa simplesmente ajudou a afundar a espada no corpo de Merlin, que caiu de joelhos diante dela, sentindo o golpe da poderosa espada. Ela cochichou no seu ouvido:

—Agora sim, você está no seu devido lugar.


	6. O mago e a bruxa

Arthur e Kara eram empurrados sem gentileza pelos druidas. Agora que o príncipe fora usado, eles pareciam muito mais despreocupados em dar o mínimo de condições de bem-estar a ele.

—Para onde estamos indo? —perguntou ele, achando que não haveria uma resposta.

Mas, dessa vez, aqueles homens pareciam felizes em responder:

—Vamos te levar para a torre mais sórdida e gélida de toda Albion! Lá você irá sofrer e enlouquecer! Este será o seu fim, principezinho!

Os druidas riram. Parecia que a felicidade deles não podia ser contida no peito. Alcançaram a margem do lago. A embarcação esperava por eles.

Não tiveram a chance de embarcar. Num rugido, o grande dragão lançou um jato de chamas que queimou três deles. Os outros dois largaram Arthur e Kara e começaram a lançar feitiços contra ele.

—A magia patética de vocês não pode me atingir! —gritou Kilgahrrah, sentindo uma boa dose de diversão por aterrorizar aqueles druidas. Dando um voo rasante, agarrou ambos com as patas e os soltou no meio do lago, onde não teriam chances de escapar.

O dragão pousou na ilha, próximo à margem. Lançou uma chama na direção de Arthur, libertando-o das correntes, sem queimar sequer seu cabelo. Kilgahrrah se abaixou:

—Depressa, subam!

Kara parecia apavorada. Arthur, percebendo que ela não se moveria dali, a puxou para que subisse junto com ele. Kilgahrrah levantou voo antes que qualquer resistência de Morgana pudesse acontecer.

.o.

Merlin e Morgana ouviram uma explosão acontecer do lado de fora. Ela correu para ver o que havia acontecido.

O mago sentiu sua vista turva e a dor provocada pela Excalibur paralisava o seu corpo. Caiu para o lado. Segurou a espada na esperança de conseguir removê-la, mas não conseguiu movê-la sequer um centímetro.

Sentiu frio. Seus anos aprendendo ao lado de Gaius fizeram dele um habilidoso curandeiro. Habilidoso o suficiente para saber que a febre havia tomado conta do seu corpo e que aquele ferimento, mesmo que não tivesse sido causado por uma espada poderosa, o levaria inevitavelmente à morte.

—Ele vai voltar, quando Albion mais precisar, ele vai voltar—começou a murmurar para si mesmo, como um mantra. —Kilgahrrah disse que você vai voltar, Arthur. Quando Albion mais precisar, então eu deixo em suas mãos... — delirava, nos últimos suspiros que seu corpo lhe permitia dar.

Berrou com a imensa do que sentira, ao ter a espada removida do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e pôde enxergar: já não sofreria pelas propriedades mágicas da espada, mas o seu ferimento ainda era letal.

—Senhor Merlin, o que eu faço? —perguntou Bern, em pânico.

—O que... —ia perguntando, mas sentiu que não tinha forças para discutir. Procurou com os olhos e por sorte avistou logo o que queria. Apontou para o cálice: — Pegue!

Bern pegou o cálice rapidamente e voltou para junto de Merlin:

—E agora? Eu não tenho mágica!

Merlin quase conseguiu fazer uma expressão de "não é necessário", mas ter o estômago transpassado não permitia que ele expressasse qualquer coisa diferente de dor:

—Água—falou enfim.

Bern abriu o próprio cantil e despejou água no cálice. Em seguida, colocou sobre os lábios de Merlin que bebeu com dificuldade.

Em menos de cinco segundos, o mago começou a se levantar. O sangue ainda corria da sua ferida, mas ia se curando aos poucos. Ele percebeu que não apenas Bern estava ali, mas o cavalo também:

—Como foi que...? —mas se lembrou que não era momento para conversar, tinham que sair de lá. Apanhou a Excalibur e guardou o cálice.

Montaram no cavalo e Bern fez um caminho diferente do que todos antes haviam feito, por dentro do santuário, até a saída.

—Eu te disse para ir atrás dos cavaleiros. Você nunca faz o que te mandam?

—Não, senhor!

Merlin riu. Via-se naquele garoto.

Quando alcançaram a margem em outro lado donde Morgana estava. Merlin começou a se sentir melhor e o ferimento já estava quase completamente cicatrizado.

—Nós viemos nadando, eu com o cavalo. Mas, acho que não podemos nadar com você nesse estado!

—Vocês vieram _nadando_? —espantou-se.

—Ei! Quem não tem mágica se vira como pode! —defendeu-se. —Mas, eu não vi Arthur, senhor!

—Ele está bem. Mandei ajuda para ele. Já posso entrar na água, vamos sair logo daqui!

O cavalo entrou no lago e Merlin fez a viagem menos mágica que já teve em sua vida.

.o.

Kilgahrrah pousou e os dois jovens desceram de suas costas.

—Dragão! Ouvi muitas histórias do tempo do meu avô e do meu pai, quando um dragão quase devastou Camelot. Sempre acreditei que fossem criaturas malignas, mas hoje você mudou a minha visão. Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda!

—Fico surpreso pela sua gratidão, jovem príncipe. Mas, confesso que só fiz o que fiz porque meu mestre ordenou. Sigo apenas o poder mágico dele.

—O seu senhor? Quem é ele?

—Você está em segurança aqui, jovem Arthur. Espere e logo te encontrarão.

—Quem me encontrará?

O dragão abriu as asas e voo.

—ESPERE! Quem virá?

Kilgahrrah já estava longe.

—Você não está muito acostumado com pessoas não respondendo as suas perguntas, não é?

Arthur olhou para Kara, deu um empurrão leve em seu ombro, brincalhão:

—Eu não sou um nobre tão chato assim.

—Você é um nobre, é o suficiente! —provocou ela.

Os dois riram. Em seguida, se sentaram no chão e ficaram quietos.

—Eu achei que tinham te matado—disse ela, o encarando.

—Só você? Eu achei que tinham me matado!

Percebeu que estivera o tempo todo pensando em escapar e sequer a observou direito:

—Você está machucada?

—Perto de quem levou uma facada no coração? Nem um pouco!

Eles ouviram o farfalhar de folhas. O príncipe fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta. Ele se aproximou de um arbusto e percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Mas, o seu receio caiu por terra quando percebeu quem era.

—SIR LION! —berrou.

Os cavaleiros mudaram de sentido e cavalgaram em disparada até ele.

—Senhor! Está cheio de sangue! —percebeu Lion.

—Vamos levá-lo de volta para Camelot! Para Gaius! —aprontou-se Sir Percival.

Os outros cavaleiros continuavam falando, muito agitados. Arthur gritou:

—PAREM! Isso tudo não é necessário. Eu estou bem, estou curado — continuou, mostrando que abaixo da camisa ensanguentada o seu peito estava intacto. Em seguida, chamou: — Kara!

A moça se aproximou deles:

—Queria levá-la eu mesmo de volta para casa. Mas, acredito que preciso avisar a Rainha o mais rápido possível do acontecido.

—Não, não, eu entendo! Obrigada por ter me protegido até aqui!

Ele a encarou. Parecia piada. Desde o momento que a viu pela primeira vez, tudo o que fizera foi colocá-la em perigo. Estranhou quando viu na expressão dela que falava sério.

—Eu sei que vocês têm muitas perguntas. Mas, por favor, eu preciso falar com a Rainha antes de qualquer coisa! Sir Percival, divida os homens. Metade volta comigo para Camelot. A outra metade deve levar Kara de volta para a aldeia dela!

A garota deu-lhe um abraço rápido antes de subir no cavalo. O grupo liderado por Percival se afastou.

—Príncipe Arthur, fico feliz em vê-lo bem! —afirmou Sir Percival, com sincero alívio em seu coração.


	7. Aithusa

—Senhor Merlin, que caminho é esse? —perguntou Bern, assim que desceram do cavalo. Anoitecia e já era necessário acampar.

—Não precisa me chamar de senhor. Lembre-se que nunca estive numa posição acima de você—argumentou. — Vamos pegar um atalho para Camelot. Conseguiremos chegar em dois dias por dentro da floresta. Levaríamos ao menos quatro pela estrada normal.

—Camelot?!

—Não se preocupe, Arthur está a caminho de lá—respondeu tranquilo, amarrando o cavalo. —Há essa hora os cavaleiros já o encontraram.

Por mais que se sentisse desconfortável, Bern calou-se. Sabia que à sua frente estava um grande mago, e após assistir às escondidas a batalha contra Morgana, não poderia deixar de confiar em qualquer coisa que dissesse.

O servo começou a preparar a fogueira. O mago percebeu a expressão de preocupação no rapaz, seus olhos brilharam e os gravetos espalhados pela mata flutuaram até eles, depositaram-se sobre as pedras que Bern arrumara e a chama surgiu de mágica. O jovem riu, distraindo-se de seus receios:

—Impressionante.

—Você é muito fiel a Arthur, Bern—disse Merlin, se sentando próximo à fogueira. —Não é qualquer um que teria se arriscado a ir até a ilha.

Ele deu de ombros, com simplicidade:

—Ele é o meu senhor. Devo fidelidade a ele.

—Só isso?

—É que... Eu realmente devo a minha vida a ele. Ele me salvou de bandidos, certo dia, numa estrada próxima à Camelot. Tinham me roubado e estavam prestes a me matar quando Arthur apareceu e começou a lutar com eles. Mas, eram muito e eu estava ferido, não fui capaz de ajudar. Ele não teve escolha a não ser usar mágica.

—Então, nunca pôde esconder esse segredo de você.

—Nos conhecemos assim. Eu nem sabia quem ele era. Eu podia pensar que ele era só um cavaleiro, mas não o príncipe! Ele podia ter sumido, mas me ajudou até o fim. Levou-me até a minha aldeia para que cuidassem do meu ferimento e só saiu de lá quando teve certeza que eu não corria mais perigo... Eu disse que guardaria o segredo dele e ele partiu. Mas, eu sei que ele não acreditou em mim.

—Porque acha isso?

—Ora, porque ele voltou—respondeu rindo. —Ele voltou no dia seguinte e me fez o seu servo. É lógico, só eu sei do seu segredo. Ele quer ficar de olho em mim o tempo todo para ter certeza que eu não vou entregá-lo.

Merlin observou o servo. Parecia ressentido pela falta de confiança de Arthur.

—Talvez você esteja certo. Ou talvez Arthur precisava de um servo e viu em você uma boa escolha.

—Ah, não. Duvido disso. Eu sou um servo bem inútil, ele vive dizendo isso para mim.

—Nem sempre as pessoas dizem o que realmente pensam.

.o.

Arthur não teve que se preocupar com as perguntas dos cavaleiros nos dois dias de viagem que se passaram. Pôs em seu tom a urgência em falar com a Rainha e nada mais parecia importar aos seus fiéis amigos do que ajudar para que chegasse a Camelot o quanto antes.

Cavalgaram pela entrada do reino sem disfarçar sua pressa. O príncipe entrou correndo pelo castelo, mesmo com suas roupas rasgadas, sujas e manchadas de sangue. Os guardas do lado de fora da sala do trono, sonolentos pela monotonia daquela tarde, quase pularam de susto com a aparição do jovem que os ignorara, entrando na sala sem ser anunciado.

A rainha se levantou, como se o homem que era por ela ouvido tivesse deixado de existir, e viu o príncipe com os olhos de uma mãe. O rapaz sorriu para ela, como se todos os homens presentes não o encarassem pasmos pela sua aparição. Fez uma reverência:

—Demando uma reunião imediata com a rainha. A sós—complementou.

—Saiam todos! —ordenou ela.

Quando o último homem saiu da sala e fechou a grande porta de ferro atrás de si, Gwen correu até o seu filho e o observou com ansiedade:

—Está machucado!

—Não estou. Não tive tempo de trocar essas roupas, preciso lhe falar com urgência.

—Os cavaleiros te encontraram! —falou meio boba, ainda não acreditando que via seu filho a salvo, e o abraçou.

Ele aceitou o abraço, mas se desfez logo dele:

—Preste atenção. Fui sequestrado por homens e levado até Avalon.

—Avalon? —estranhou, só ouvira aquele nome uma vez: fora dito por Merlin, quando lhe contara como o amado dela morreu.

—Sim. Não sei quem eram exatamente. Mas, tenho certeza que eram pessoas de grupos distintos que se ajudavam para um objetivo comum. Eles fizeram uma... —parou para encontrar a palavra. — cerimônia. Eu estive presente e vi tudo acontecer, eles trouxeram uma pessoa de volta dos mortos. Eles trouxeram de volta Morgana!

Gwen cambaleou:

—Meu filho, o que está me dizendo?

—Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos. Até conversei com ela! Só pude escapar porque alguém me ajudou.

—Quem? —perguntou, esperando ouvir um nome conhecido.

—Eu não tenho certeza. A ajuda foi enviada por alguém e só por isso fui salvo. Mas, o importante agora é nos concentrarmos. Ela quer acabar com a paz dos reinos como eles estão!

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso. Tinha certeza que Morgana queria muito mais do que isso. Imaginou o desejo de vingança da bruxa. Estremeceu.

—Tem outra coisa também que eu quero te contar... —começou, tentando reunir coragem.

Ela o observou apreensiva:

—O que foi?

—Mãe... —ele respirou fundo e disse de uma vez: — Eu tenho...

O ranger da porta interrompeu a confissão de Arthur. Merlin entrou em disparado seguido de Sir Lion, que tentava se explicar:

—Sinto muito, minha rainha! Ele afirma que tem informações urgentes e cruciais e...

—Está tudo bem, Sir Lion! —afirmou ela. —É provável que ele esteja certo. Deixe-nos!

Sir Lion parecia um pouco nervoso, sem imaginar o que estaria acontecendo e o que diabos um servo tão comum como Merlin teria de importante para tratar com a rainha. Fez uma reverência e saiu da sala.

O mago deu uma boa olhada para Arthur, checando que estava mesmo bem, sem cogitar que tanto o príncipe quanto a rainha se espantavam pelo estado em que ele mesmo estava – também não pudera sequer trocar suas roupas.

—Morgana está de volta—disse de uma só vez, ainda sem fôlego pela corrida dentro do castelo. Quando percebeu que ela olhava de Arthur para Merlin sem saber o que dizer, ele explicou: — Arthur sabe sobre mim, quem eu fui, e que eu tenho magia.

Gwen aproveitou-se do trono atrás de si para sentar-se. Tentando se concentrar primeiro no problema mais perigoso, falou:

—Vou ordenar o dobro da vigilância, precisamos saber sobre qualquer movimento dela. Uma guerra vai explodir em breve. Duvido que ela queira fazer qualquer outra coisa!

Magia posta em pauta. Arthur se sentiu mais seguro para perguntar, sem conseguir disfarçar a sua aflição, o que há dias o incomodava:

—Mas, o que está acontecendo?

Os dois o encararam. Nunca planejaram como contariam a Arthur.

—O que está acontecendo? —repetiu. —De um dia para o outro tudo mudou! Eu sempre acreditei que havia segurança e paz nos cinco reinos! O que é a guerra silenciosa? Quem são os druidas da facção? Como diabos isso tudo acontece sem que as pessoas comuns percebam? E, principalmente... Mãe, nosso reino proíbe o uso de magia! E você se alia a... ele?

Merlin olhou para Gwen e ela afirmou com a cabeça: não havia mais como esconder.

—Meu filho, desde Camlann, nunca mais houve paz em qualquer um dos reinos. Depois da guerra, eu tinha uma decisão muito importante a ser feita! Durante última batalha, os cavaleiros viram o poder da magia de Emrys. Uma magia tão poderosa que pôde salvar o nosso reino! Então, era o momento. O momento para que eu alterasse as leis do reino e iniciasse a permissão pelo uso de magia. Mas, teria sido um grande, grande erro!

—Como teria sido? —perguntou o rapaz, desanimado pela própria posição e confuso diante do comportamento dúbio da rainha.

—A magia foi apresentada a Camelot como uma poderosa arma de guerra—argumentou Merlin. —Se tivesse sido permitido o seu uso a partir daquele momento. Os outros reinos se armariam também de magia. Ao invés de obtermos a paz, seriam travadas muitas guerras com poderes imensos. Você percebe? Naquele momento a magia, mais do que nunca, era uma arma para matar. E não um instrumento para fazer o bem às pessoas.

—Então, — continuou Gwen. —Aos poucos começamos a cultivar nas aldeias mais distantes um conhecimento sobre uma magia diferente!

—Desde aquela época, eu tenho viajado até as aldeias mais distantes, ajudando as pessoas com mágica. Tanto através da cura ou de soluções para problemas e perigos que elas enfrentassem. Aos poucos as pessoas foram entendendo o lado não violento da magia.

—E eu, de minha parte, só podia fazer uma coisa: as pessoas que eram trazidas para serem julgadas pelo uso de magia pagavam apenas pelos crimes que cometeram usando magia. Nunca durante o meu reinado condenei o uso puro e simples da magia, apenas o uso da magia como uma arma, assim como eu puniria um assassino que matou com uma espada. É claro que o povo comum não soube disso. Os casos mais específicos de uso foram julgados fora da vista do público, inclusive, longe da maioria dos cavaleiros. Os casos de assassinato eram levados a público, para que a imagem da proibição se sustentasse.

—Com o tempo conseguimos mudar a visão de muitas pessoas. Alguns casos de bom uso mágico já começaram a acontecer atualmente. Estamos próximos da possibilidade de tornar livre o uso, sem o receio de que o poder desvirtue essas pessoas. A magia pode ser tanto boa quanto ruim, depende de quem a usa—completou Merlin.

—Por isso, meu filho, por todos esses anos trabalhamos silenciosamente. Para construir uma Camelot onde as pessoas estão acima do uso da magia. E não o contrário!

—Mas, as coisas não são tão simples—continuou o mago. —Assim como nós não paramos após Camlann, os fiéis de Morgana não se conformaram com o resultado da guerra. Dentre os druidas, começaram a se infiltrar aqueles que tiveram suas almas tão envenenadas pelas ideias vingativas de Morgana que a crença do uso livre e desmedido se proliferou. Os druidas sempre foram um povo pacífico e houve aqueles que resistiram às ideias de ódio. Com o tempo, as tribos começaram a se dividir entre os que defendiam a vida pacífica e os que queriam exaltar a magia passando por cima do bem estar das pessoas comuns. Batalhas começaram a acontecer entre as pessoas que possuem magia. Nunca houve paz após Camlann. Mas, não são batalhas comuns, essas do plano da magia. Por isso, as pessoas comuns não são capazes de perceber.

—Uma guerra silenciosa... —murmurou Arthur, finalmente entendendo a situação.

—Meu filho—disse Gwen se levantando e pousando as mãos nos ombros do rapaz: — Você fez uma longa viagem. Precisa descansar. Depois voltaremos a esse assunto se quiser, mas agora, vá.

Ignorando o pedido dela, continuou:

—E, por todo esse tempo, porque _eu_ não soube?

Gwen não imaginava os conflitos que o rapaz passara por possuir magia. Merlin pôde perceber certo inconformismo nele. Escondera-se e isolara-se por tanto tempo...

—Foi para te proteger—respondeu Gwen.

—Para me proteger? Mas, isso foi loucura. E Merlin? —perguntou ele apontando desnecessariamente para o mago, exaltando-se. —Porque eu nunca sequer ouvi falar sobre ele antes sendo que vocês se comportam como velhos amigos?

—Conforme você foi crescendo—interveio Merlin. —o tempo passava e a situação da guerra não se amenizava. Quanto mais distante do cenário da magia você estivesse, mais seguro estaria.

—Seguro? Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Merlin o olhou de cima abaixo, o que fez Arthur olhar para si mesmo. Toda aquela história quase o fizera se esquecer de que, no momento em que fora atrás da magia, fora sequestrado várias vezes.

—Meu filho, você está exausto. Já chega. Depois podemos continuar, mas agora, vá descansar.

—Mas, temos que impedir Morgana...!

—Eu tomo as decisões agora. E, neste instante, enquanto eu planejo o que poderá ser feito, você irá descansar.

Ele olhou para o lado procurando apoio no mago, mas ele também parecia querer que o rapaz se retirasse. De qualquer maneira, percebeu que era muita informação para absorver de uma só vez e ele se sentia verdadeiramente exausto. Notou o olhar de preocupação de Merlin. Ainda tinha tantas coisas que queria perguntar para ele!

Deu meia volta e saiu da sala, deixando-os a sós. Passou pelos cavaleiros e subiu as escadas para o corredor vazio, sendo seguido pelo seu servo que o esperara até então do lado de fora da sala.

—Senhor, como se sente? —perguntou Bern, com certa expressão de expectativa.

Bern... Arthur nunca conseguira deixar de pensar em como morrera e fora abandonado no meio da floresta. Sentiu um peso ainda maior em seu peito. Sentiria tanta falta dele...

—O senhor não se sente bem?

—Você sempre me interrompe quando estou pensando, não vê que estou pensando em algo importante?

Não sabia como aguentaria contar para a mãe do seu servo que ele morrera tentando ajudá-lo. Seria uma tarefa terrível, mas a cumpriria em honra do seu amigo.

—Senhor, quer que eu prepare um banho?

—Sim. Não está vendo que eu estou um lixo? Pare de ser um servo inútil e faça alguma coisa! —exclamou arrogante e virou para o lado, ficando face a face com seu servo, quando se deu conta...: empalideceu como se visse um fantasma, arregalou os olhos e o murmúrio surgiu da tentativa de falar qualquer coisa: — Como...?

—Vou preparar um banho, senhor. O senhor está mesmo parecendo um lixo — provocou-o e foi à frente do seu senhor, caminhando cheio de vida, enquanto o príncipe não sabia se gritava por ver um fantasma, ou se pulava de alegria por ter o seu amigo de volta.

.o.

A bruxa viajava sozinha. Parou o seu cavalo quando alcançou a grande formação rochosa. Desceu do cavalo e deu passos um pouco temerosos. Não invocaria um feitiço para chamá-la, afinal, percebera que o seu poder mágico não seria capaz de alcança-la. Por mais poderosa que fosse, jamais seria um Dragon Lord.

De qualquer forma, esperou por alguns minutos e a criatura que tanto desejava encontrar apareceu: voando de maneira majestosa, com suas grandes asas brancas, vinha a imponente Aithusa. O dragão pousou em sua frente e Morgana sorriu como há muitos anos não sorria para ninguém: com amor em seu coração.

—Você está linda—disse a bruxa, e se aproximou fazendo carinho na cabeça da sua amiga. —Eu vi do outro lado, quando ele te ajudou. Quando Emrys te curou.

—Ele é um Dragon Lord, só ele poderia ter feito isso por mim—respondeu.

Morgana nunca tivera a chance de, em vida, ouvir a voz de Aithusa. O trauma de crescer no poço fora o suficiente para que o animal não desenvolvesse sua linguagem. Mas, não foi fácil nem para Merlin, nem para Aithusa.

—Não foi fácil para você. Teve que se esforçar demais...

Assim como o mago. Não era simples curar sequelas de má formação. Mesmo para alguém poderoso como ele.

Aithusa abriu suas asas, ficando imensa:

—Valeu a pena.

—Sim, valeu... Você está tão linda!

—O que você quer de mim, Morgana?

—Eu queria te ver... Depois que eu parti, entendo que muito mudou. Mas, eu senti a sua falta. A minha guerra é contra Emrys, você entende isso?

—Sim, você ainda o considera um inimigo. Eu não quero assumir um lado, mas se eu tiver que assumir, Morgana, será o dele. Não porque eu goste mais de um que de outro. É uma questão de ligação. Você viu o que ele fez por mim nos últimos vinte anos, mas você nunca soube quem ele foi antes disso.

—O que quer dizer? Você é minha amiga. A minha única e melhor amiga!

—Ele me criou. Ele deu o meu nome.

—O que...?

—Se não fosse por aquele Dragon Lord, eu não existiria. Ele foi o responsável pelo meu nascimento. Não pode haver ligação mágica maior do que essa.

Morgana abaixou o olhar e Aithusa percebeu o ódio da bruxa se multiplicar. Emrys frustrara o seu plano de dominar Camelot, acabara com a sua vida e ganhara o suporte da criatura que ela tinha como mais querida.

—Aithusa, se recusa a me ajudar?

—Morgana, você dará continuidade a essa guerra?

—Sim! É lógico que sim!

—Então eu me manterei distante. Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça e lembre-se, é inútil tentar usar o poder de qualquer dragão contra Camelot.

—Pelo menos enquanto Emrys existir. É como as coisas são hoje. Mas, Aithusa, isso pode mudar.

Aithusa se afastou. A magia de Morgana parecia fluir em meio à sua torrente de malícia e ódio. Vários sacerdotes, antes escondidos atrás de rochas e arbustos, mostraram-se ao redor do dragão e iniciaram, sem demora, o feitiço.

O dragão abriu as asas, mas pareciam pesar toneladas. Uma fumaça agonizante saiu de sua garganta quando tentou lançar suas chamas contra a bruxa e cambaleou no que foi a esperança de acertá-la com suas presas.

—Um Dragon Lord controla, mas um poderoso feitiço também pode controlar!

—Aprisionar! —corrigiu o dragão.

—Emrys já tirou muito de mim! Não vai tirar você também! —afirmou.

—Ele não tirou. Ele me deu liberdade!

Como que tomada pela cólera, Morgana tirou a adaga enfeitiçada da bainha. Aproximou-se do animal abatido e fincou o metal em seu peito.

Aithusa rugiu de dor.


	8. Lumière

Em meio à noite tranquila em Camelot, Merlin acordou de súbito, encharcado de suor. A imagem de Aithusa vinha à sua mente, como se algo de terrível tivesse acontecido.

Pulou da cama, trocou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu e saiu do quarto. Gaius dormia no cômodo maior de sua casa e o mago se esgueirou, como nos tempos de rapaz, até a porta de saída.

Silencioso, desceu as escadas escuras sem o auxílio de nenhuma iluminação. Na metade, alguém se chocou contra ele e os dois tropeçaram, caindo dos últimos degraus abaixo.

Bern, que ainda não havia subido as escadas, aprontou-se para ajudar o seu senhor a se levantar:

—Tudo bem, senhor?

—Cale a boca, Bern! —respondeu, irritadiço pela confusão.

Merlin se levantou:

—O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

—Arthur queria falar com você, Merlin. Porque ele acha que os magos não dormem.

—O que? —espantou-se.

—Cale a boca, Bern. Não me faça parecer estúpido! Não é nada disso, Merlin. Eu decidi passar na sua casa para ver se, por acaso, não estaria acordado.

—Certo, bem, eu estou acordado. Satisfeitos? Já podem voltar para o castelo—apressou-se, querendo se livrar dos dois.

—Merlin, Arthur quer te pedir uma coisa!

—Bern, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para calar a boca? Merlin, onde está indo?

—Preciso sair do reino. Mas, estou de volta amanhã—disse sem certeza nenhuma. Apressando o passo para os estábulos—Podemos conversar amanhã?

—Alguma coisa aconteceu, não foi? —percebeu o tom de urgência nas atitudes do mago.

Ele afirmou.

—Ótimo, então vamos resolver isso e no caminho conversamos—decidiu o príncipe, montando num dos cavalos. Bern se desesperou para apanhar os suprimentos de emergência que ali mesmo estavam e colocar em seu cavalo.

—De jeito nenhum! Volte para o castelo!

—Eu sou o príncipe! Eu decido aonde vou!

—Ótimo, eu vou gritar e logo teremos vários cavaleiros aqui para te impedir.

—Você não vai fazer isso.

—Não? —perguntou, estranhando a afronta de Arthur.

—Não! Porque isso levantará perguntas. E então minha mãe descobrirá que eu possuo magia.

—Já percebeu que não é problema ela saber disso.

—E também já percebi que você me acobertou e não contou para ela. Vai me ajudar a esconder o meu segredo até que eu esteja pronto para revelar a ela!

Era verdade. Desde o primeiro momento que soube sobre Arthur, Merlin o acobertou. E, naquele breve momento de indecisão do mago, o jovem príncipe correu com o seu cavalo para a saída do reino, sem dar chances dos guardas o impedirem. Merlin e Bern, sem escolha, lançaram-se a seguir o rapaz.

.o.

—Eu disse que magos também dormiam—cochichou Bern para Arthur, quando Merlin deu o quinto bocejo de sono. O servo teve que lidar com o olhar de repreensão do príncipe por aquele comentário indevido e tentou desviar o assunto, perguntando a Merlin que cavalgava a frente:

—Para onde estamos indo?

—A um santuário. Preciso verificar algo.

—É sobre Morgana? —arriscou Arthur.

—Eu espero que não.

Saíram da estrada e Merlin iniciou um caminho que só ele seria capaz de conhecer: fixando seu olhar, enxergava quilômetro à frente e construía o trajeto até o local sagrado. Arthur pôde sentir o poder de Merlin a cada investida mágica.

—O que você está fazendo?

—Eu posso ver o trajeto até onde eu quero.

—Inteiro?!

O mago riu pelo espanto do rapaz:

—Hoje em dia sim. Porque não tenta?

—E que feitiço eu tenho que dizer?

—Eu nunca fiz nenhum... Apenas tente.

Arthur olhou para frente e se esforçou. Mas, não era capaz de prever nem o que havia após as árvores mais próximas que se seguiam. Olhou para trás: talvez tivesse que conhecer o destino para dar certo. Nada.

—Como você faz isso? Não está dando certo.

Merlin pareceu pensar sobre aquilo. Simplesmente era capaz de fazer... Nunca houve uma lição especial para aquilo. Querendo ajudar o rapaz, disse a única coisa que foi capaz de cogitar:

—Com as coisas que são mágicas, às vezes nós precisamos encontrar uma voz em comum.

—Uma voz em comum?

—Uma vez me disseram que a mágica, sendo algo que existe livre no mundo, possui voz própria. Talvez você seja capaz de encontrar uma voz que vocês dois compartilhem. Então, talvez você consiga descobrir o feitiço.

Arthur o olhou intrigado. Ele próprio precisava de um feitiço, mas Merlin não. Era como se a magia do mundo se dobrasse diante do mago. Desejou ser tão poderoso como ele.

—E quem foi que te disse isso?

—Meu pai.

—Ele era um mago também?!

—De certo tipo... —respondeu, mas logo cortou: —Se eu fosse você começaria a praticar agora.

—Ah... Certo! —concordou o rapaz.

No início Bern achou apenas esquisito. Ambos falavam de um mundo que ele não era capaz de enxergar. Quando, depois de quase duas horas, Arthur parecia olhar para todas as direções ao mesmo tempo enquanto cavalgava, finalmente, Bern achou toda aquela história quase uma loucura.

Merlin lançou, uma ou duas vezes, um olhar de compaixão para o príncipe. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes se esforçara para aprender feitiços, quase sempre para salvar a vida do rei. Desejou que o caminho do jovem Arthur não fosse tão difícil quanto o dele.

—Esperem! —exclamou Arthur, seu olhar fixo no nada brilhou num tom alaranjado quando observou à sua direita: — Tem alguém precisando de ajuda! —completou, fazendo seu cavalo mudar de direção e aumentando a velocidade.

O mago olhou no sentido em que o rapaz vira o perigo, mas não parecia haver nada além da floresta. Não disse nada e seguiu, junto com o servo, Arthur.

Não demorou para que o príncipe parasse se cavalo e descesse dele. Correu rapidamente para dentro de uma gruta.

Merlin percebeu assim que passou pela pequena passagem. Alguém no fundo da pequena câmara se encolhia, assustada.

—Nós vamos te ajudar! —disse o príncipe se aproximando, mas a mulher se encolheu ainda mais, cheia de medo.

Ela usava roupas claras manchadas pela sujeira da gruta e de sangue. Muito sangue. Merlin tomou à frente:

—Eu sou um curandeiro, vou me aproximar de você—avisou, dando passos lentos até ela.

A mulher levantou o seu olhar quando ouviu aquela voz. Todos se surpreenderam: a pessoa magra de cabelos brancos e longos não era uma idosa, mas uma jovem. Uma jovem albina de olhos azuis-claros e de feições delicadas e belas. A falta de pigmentação em sua pele não escondia o fato de sua palidez pela perda de sangue: sua garganta estava cortada e ela tentava reter o sangue do seu corpo pressionando-o com suas mãos.

Merlin afastou as mãos dela com cuidado e tocou seu pescoço:

—_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!_

A mulher tocou o pescoço, não havia mais nenhum ferimento nele. Sorriu em gratidão para o mago.

—Quem fez isso com você? —perguntou Arthur.

Ela, mesmo sentada, deu um pulo para traz e se encolheu, tentando se proteger. Merlin fez um sinal impaciente para o príncipe e se aproximou mais uma vez dela:

—Ninguém vai te fazer mal. Vamos te tirar daqui, ok? Vou te levar para um lugar mais seguro.

Mesmo assustada, ela o encarou com confiança e afirmou com a cabeça. Tentou se levantar, mesmo que o mago tivesse feito menção de pegá-la no colo, mas cambaleou e desmaiou pela falta de sangue.

.o.

—Então era aqui que você dormia—comentou Arthur, quando chegaram de volta à Camelot durante a noite.

Entraram escondidos no reino e conseguiram levar a moça até Gaius. Como não queriam que alguém a visse, colocaram-na no antigo quarto de Merlin.

Ela tivera uma febre leve e algo parecia a incomodar durante o seu sono. Mas, tanto Merlin quanto Gaius constataram: sua saúde física era agora perfeita. A magia de Merlin curara-a de qualquer ferimento pelo qual estivesse sofrendo.

—O meu pai veio aqui alguma vez?

O mago afirmou, silencioso.

—O que é isso? Um brinquedo? —perguntou o príncipe, tomando em mãos o pequeno dragão esculpido em pedra.

—Vamos sair daqui, ela precisa descansar—disse num tom de repreensão à tagarelice do rapaz.

Bern foi o primeiro a sair do quarto: sonolento, só queria saber de ser dispensado para poder dormir. Arthur colocou o dragãozinho de volta no lugar e saiu. Merlin puxava a porta quando ouviu um baixo murmúrio, olhou para dentro do quarto e olhos ansiosos requisitavam que voltasse:

—Voltem para o castelo. É melhor eu ficar com ela, caso algo aconteça—disse em baixo tom, na sala era Gaius que dormia.

—Merlin, e o santuário?

—Terá que ficar para outra hora.

—Mas, o que você queri...?

—Vão. É tarde. Depois conversamos.

O rapaz afirmou e puxou Bern, que já quase dormia em pé, para que o acompanhasse para fora da casa.

O mago voltou para dentro do quarto e encostou a porta. Sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou o mais suavemente que pôde:

—Como se sente?

Ela entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas não saiu som algum. Apenas afirmou para mostrar que se sentia bem.

—Você não consegue falar? —estranhou, sua magia curara tudo.

Tentou novamente e um som tímido saiu de sua garganta.

—Qual o seu nome? Você consegue me dizer o seu nome?

—Lu... —começou ela, com a voz um pouco rouca. —Lumière.

Ele pegou o copo de água que descansava na cabeceira e a fez beber. Mais confortável, ela continuou:

—Lumière du Soleil.

—Eu me chamou Merlin. Trouxe você para Camelot. Estará segura aqui. De onde você é?

—Eu... não me lembro.

—Certo. Descanse agora—disse ele, se levantando, mas ela segurou o seu braço.

—Espere! Eu estava fugindo. Eu estive presa. Eu estive presa e estava fugindo—repetiu, tentando organizar suas ideias.

—Porque você estava presa?

—Eles falavam numa língua estranha. Chamavam-me de Lumière du Soleil. Meu nome. Lá tudo era estranho. Escuro. Frio. Muito barulho! Tinha muito barulho—relatava, começando a se sentar, encolhendo-se junto à cabeceira. —Tinha dor. Eu me lembro da dor—seus olhos se desligaram dos dele e ela fitou a parede de frente, imersa na lembrança: —E antes da dor não havia eu. Eu não havia. Havia liberdade, mas, eu não nasci lá, mesmo tendo nascido. Surgi na dor: foi quando tudo apareceu. Havia correntes e eles me prenderam. Eles cantaram e tudo ficou quente, mas não era bom, porque queimava. —a mão dela em seu braço, mesmo trêmula, começou a apertá-lo mais, como se buscasse proteção. —E queimava e queimava e queimava. E tudo ficava escuro e frio de novo. E eu não podia fugir: "Lumière, se você fugir você vai morrer. Você pode, mas..." — ela levou a mão livre até o pescoço. —"Sua voz vai te abandonar e uma dor mortal você vai conhecer", foi quando me avisaram. Sim, me avisaram. Mas eu não conseguia mais ficar lá. Eu queria viver como antes. Eu sonhava em sentir o vento! Antes do existir. Antes de ser. Mas, eu não me lembro. Eu não me lembro do antes! —seus cílios brancos se encharcaram pelas lágrimas descontroladas de medo. —O que é: eu, o escuro, o frio e a dor. E o fogo que queimava e queimava e queimava e a dor e o frio e a dor, o escuro, a dor...

Ele tocou o seu rosto quente. O estado febril passageiro tornou-se uma febre alta. Tentou fazê-la deitar novamente, mas ela só queria se encolher naquele canto:

—O rapaz loiro tem um sangue ruim. O sangue da malícia e maldade. Ele não é bom. Não é bom!

—Está tudo bem agora. Eu vou te ajudar. Ninguém mais vai te machucar.

—Merlin—disse ela: —Eu nunca ouvi o nome de alguém. Só o meu. Merlin. Muito prazer Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin...

Ele a inclinou para trás e a fez deitar.

—_Swefe nu_ —ele murmurou e ela adormeceu.


End file.
